


The Comeback

by Majutti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grandmother Abby, Kidnapping, Post-Season/Series 02, Time passes fast, Vaginal Sex, small time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majutti/pseuds/Majutti
Summary: Clarke is kidnapped by the Queen of Azgeda, she was pregnant with her recent best friend and while in captivity her daughter with Bellamy is born.However, throughout this period at Camp Arkadia everyone believes that she is dead, as the Queen of Azgeda said she did.Clarke spends time in captivity planning how to get home, so that Bellamy knows that the time they had together resulted in a little girl who is very much like him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English, my friend did the translation and I don't know if everything is right. Sorry for any mistake. Be kind, this is my first time writing.

Everything Clarke likes to remember, in the moments when she feels alone sitting in that dark cell where they took her when they picked her up a few months ago when she had decided to leave Arkadia to help hunt some animal to feed them the next day who came back, and what happened a few moments after she and Bellamy pulled that lever in Mount Weather.

The way they sought comfort in each other's arms before returning their people to Arkadia and she was unable to face the faces of the people she saved, as she always saw the faces of those people, including innocent children, who took her life.

What she really thinks is a great irony is to think of innocent children that she took her life while she runs her hand over her already swollen belly where her innocent child resides, that she worries about every day if she is going to have a chance to grow up to to have a life or to meet her father, the father she thinks would be a great father.

When she thinks of her baby's father, she is a little sad, because he would not know about the existence of this child if she could not escape from this place. Which was getting really hard now with that huge thirty-six-week belly. She knows it is nine months since she is sure that this baby was conceived that day in Mount Weather, inside that room when the two decided to be together for the first time, because this is how the irony of fate works, she would not be Clarke Griffin if she did not otherwise, it is when thinking about it that he feels a slight twinge and looks at her belly.

“Please, my little baby. Wait just a little while longer, until mommy gets out of here.” It is at that moment that she feels the most intense pain, lets out a grunt looking up when she hears the cell door opening and sees someone entering her cell, she recognizes the woman, the woman who always comes to her cell to talk to her once and for all once in a while, check on her, but the pain is so intense that it goes out.

-

**9 months ago**

"My sister, my responsibility."

"I need to save them." Bellamy places his hand over Clarke's on the lever.

"Together." Clarke shakes her head saying yes, they pull the lever together, the ventilation of the place reverses, the sirens start to sound. Through the security cameras they can see the local people suffering and dying.

"We are going to rescue our people." Clarke says, after a while, while looking at Bellamy. The moment she was about to walk out the door he asked her to stop.

“Wait a moment, Clarke, I want to talk to you. Monty, could you go ahead? We'll go later.” Monty nods and I left the room, leaving them alone.

"About what you want to talk?"

‘I don’t want to talk, I want to hug you.” Bellamy approaches and pulls her into his arms. For a moment, Clarke tenses in his arms, after a moment she starts to relax and Bellamy feels when she sobs in her chest, she was crying a little and softly. He holds her tighter in his arms. "Everything will be fine, we'll be fine." Bellamy guarantees.

After a while Clarke takes a deep breath, pulling her head off his chest. She smiles sheepishly as she looks at his face. "Sorry, I just ... I don't know."

"Okay. Me too." Bellamy can see a slight flush on Clarke's cheek and is overcome with affection. He approaches, letting his thumbs gently caress her cheekbones, she leans her head in his hand and kisses the inside of his wrist.

The air starts to get heavy around them, Bellamy looks at her, thinks about how wonderful she looks at that moment, even though he always thought that about her. He approaches, pokes his nose on the opposite side that his hand is stroking, breathing and smelling it. He feels her breath hitch on his cheek.

Clarke feels it when he moves his mouth along her jaw, oddly enough his lips are soft, the sensation leaves her with weak knees, but Bellamy takes his hands up to her waist holding her against him. He reaches her mouth with a light brush, she presses her lips to his and it's wonderful. They realize that they have waited for this for a while, but do not rush into the kiss. Bellamy lets Clarke explore his mouth, tongues rubbing, they feel themselves heating from the inside out, electricity and heat spread through their veins. Clarke's hands start to move up his arms, she lightly scratches the hair on the back of his neck, he moans softly making her smile on his lips and she sighs when he kisses her down her neck.

Clarke starts to remove the vest that Bellamy is wearing, he smiles. "I don't know if we have that much time, Princess." Clarke laughs and finishes taking off his vest over his head.

"Are you sure we need so much time?" Clarke says as she approaches his ear, takes a light nibble on his lobe, he growls softly and she starts to open some buttons on his shirt.

“No, I'm really good at that. We managed to do many things with the time we have, for sure.” Bellamy quickly removes her jacket and blouse, palms her breasts, massaging them and she lets out a breath.

Clarke moans softly, throws her head back a little, opening her mouth a little while he massages her breasts. "I think that comment was a little bit convincing, don't you think?"

"We'll see." Bellamy lowers the front of her bra leaving her breasts in view. "You are wonderful." He claims by placing his mouth over her nipple, sucking her firmly and she moans louder. He begins to unbutton Clarke's pants and remove them. When Clarke is wearing only her lingerie he takes her by the waist, lifting her up, placing her on the table and kissing her again. "There is so much that I would like to do with you." She licks Bellamy's mouth, he goes down to the throat sucking lightly, just enough for a slight bruise to form and even though everyone already knows that he belongs to her and that she belongs to him, now there is evidence of the desire for a on the other and she can feel her heart racing, the blood heating up all over her body.

Bellamy moves down her body, kisses her thigh, until she focuses on her cunt making her feel some flashes of light at the back of her eyes. Clarke can't decide if she wants him to hurry up or slow down while he is licking the moisture that is forming between her legs, so he puts his mouth over her clit lightly, placing a finger inside her with small movements, soon adding the second. When he intensifies the movement of his fingers, also intensifying his tongue and sucking on the clitoris, it takes little time for her to gasp, he twists his fingers and she sees lightning behind her eyes while screaming.

Since Clarke is very sensitive, Bellamy helping her through her aftershocks, he returns to her lips and kisses her. Her hands go down to his pants feeling the essence of his arousal, caressing him. She kisses him again, unbuttoning his pants, pulling down with his underwear, she wraps her hand around him, stroking him more firmly. "Fuck, Clarke." he grunts when he feels the stimulation. "If you are sure of what you want, Princess, you better stop this." he groans in her mouth.

"Okay, got it." Clarke smiles slightly at his mouth, she removes her lingerie pulling him towards her. "Bellamy, I - I want to feel you inside me." Bellamy takes his penis, approaches his entrance. She feels her pulse quicken and her breath hitch as he starts to enter her, one of her hands grips the hair on the back of his neck, the other squeezes his biceps when he finishes sinking in until the end while they moan.

Bellamy starts to push inside her slowly as they moan softly, he speeds up the pace by placing his hand between them starting to work on her clitoris, she feels the sensations of orgasm coming closer, dominating her while she is clinging to him listening to him moan in your ear. They return to kiss sloppily when Clarke groans reaching the limit and Bellamy takes a few more deep thrusts and follows her on the limit. He has his head buried in her neck, breathing it in and she knows she should clean up and get dressed soon, but for a while she just wants to feel Bellamy while they are descending from the top totally intertwined with each other.

-

*** Current time ***

Clarke starts to wake up remembering where she is, immediately takes her hand to her belly, but doesn't feel the bump she had before, so she goes into despair sitting up quickly, frightened, when she looks to the side she sees a cloth bundle inside a basket of straw. She approaches quickly when she sees that it is her baby in the package, holding her in her arms when the door opens.

"I'm glad you woke up again, Clarke." Clarke looks at her suspiciously.

"Even though I am asking this question for the hundredth time during the months that I am here, why am I here?" The brunette-haired woman rolls her eyes and looks at her again.

“And as I already said, I don't know. Our queen wants to keep the famous Wanheda in her custody, so ... Here you are.” Clarke grimaces at the name she was given due to the deaths she caused. “By the way, I'm here to ask if you know how to feed her? And teach you how to use those exchanges of what we call cloth fraud.” The woman explains how to use those frauds when her baby opens her eyes, Clarke looks her in the eye and it's the best feeling she has had in a long time. Those blue eyes staring at her, with that little pile of black hair spiked on her head makes her melt whole. "Yeah ... A child usually has this effect on first-time mothers, especially such a beautiful little girl." Clarke looks at the woman with a frown and delighted at the same time to discover that she has had a girl, who apparently has strong lungs because she starts to cry loudly. “I think someone is hungry. Do you need help knowing how to do this? ”

"My mom is a doctor, I think I know what I have to do." Clarke says making a face at the woman. "Can I be alone with her?"

The woman laughs as she looks at her. “Clarke, do you know that I just delivered your baby? I've seen a lot today.”

Clarke feels the blush rise up her cheeks as she faces her daughter who really has a beautiful lung. “I know that you delivered my baby. It's just ... Well, I would like to have this moment just with her. Me and her. ”

The woman rolls her eyes again, Clarke notices that she has this habit a lot, but she withdraws leaving Clarke alone with her daughter, she raises her shirt starting to feed her daughter. “My little one, I will be able to get us out of here, I was almost executing my plan when you decided it was time to leave. Now I'm going to have to wait a little bit, I don't know if I can get away with you with that strong lung that you would hear from a good distance, because if I try, fail and as a punishment they try to get you out of me, I couldn't stand it.” Clarke strokes the spiky hair of her delighted daughter. "You are so beautiful and apart from your eyes that are mine and your grandfather's, you are so much like your father that it gets to be a little unfair, because I carried you inside all this time." Clarke laughs at herself talking to this cute wide-eyed baby staring at her while breastfeeding in a way that seems to never want to stop. She changes her daughter's breast while breastfeeding, as this is something that her mother told her was important while teaching her about babies and breastfeeding. "You know princess ... Wow, now I spoke like your father." Clarke laughs at herself with that realization. "I can't keep calling you that forever, you need a name." The baby sleeps in her arms, Clarke takes the opportunity to check if everything is okay with her little girl, looks at the ears, the twenty little fingers, she really knows that there are twenty, because she counted one by one, she verified that it really was a girl before deciding which one name to give. "You are really perfect, my love." Clarke says as she comfortably wraps it, placing it back in her straw basket that appears to be her new crib. “You will be called Marie. Marie Griffin-Blake.”


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very kind person warned me that in the last chapter there was an exchange of pronouns. I don't know English, so probably in this chapter too.  
> I'm sorry, but I don't know how to fix what's wrong, because I don't know where the errors are.

**9 months after Clarke's disappearance - Camp Arkadia - Present time.**

Abby and Kane are inside the Arkadia Camp meeting room. “Please, Marcus, don't let them do this, don't let them end this search. It is my daughter, she is out there somewhere, unable to return home, I can feel it, it is the feeling of a mother.”

Kane looks into her eyes as he strokes her hair, placing it behind his ear. “I'm sorry, Abby. You know it's not just up to me, I tried to continue the search, you see, but they don't want to spend any more resources on it when we have so much to do without being able to waste it like that.”

Abby glares at him furiously. "My daughter is not a waste of resources, not when she needs me."

Kane rolls his eyes as he says. “Yes, I know it is not a waste for you, but for others who are making decisions too, it is a waste when it has been nine months, almost a year since we have been able to find news of her. She may already be dead.” Abby's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but you know that after all this time, it could be true."

Abby looks at him with fury in her eyes. “I just believe that my daughter is at the moment when I see with her own eyes her body in front of me. In the meantime, I will continue to believe that she is alive somewhere. ” Abby turns away and leaves the room, Kane stares at the door for a while and decides to communicate the decision of the council to someone else who he thinks will also not accept very well what has been decided.

-

Bellamy was desperate waiting for the other search team to arrive, hoping that this team was luckier than his when Kane approached him at the gate. "Bellamy, she has been missing for nine months now, could it be that if she wanted to come back here, she wouldn't have come back?" Kane looks at him with pity for his recruit. "I think it's time to stop searching, we never found anything, it is no longer making sense to search for it."

Bellamy looks at him with a look that could have burned him alive. “She didn't leave, the day she disappeared we were talking about our future in the morning, she wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. Not without saying goodbye to me, I'm sure of it, I feel that something is happening and that she needs me right now. More than I ever needed before. ”

“Bellamy, we are going to end the search for her. It was already decided, I just wanted to communicate it first. ” Kane glares at him and Bellamy looks at him in astonishment, but soon he sees Octavia and Lincoln coming close to the gate together, runs out to the gate to see if the two of them got news in other villages and it has been a few months since they went after this news. He might not have liked Lincoln at first, he still doesn't like him very much, but his sister loves him, so he had to accept and respect him.

"So, what did you get to know?" Bellamy has already arrived in Octavia. His sister looks at him not very happy and Bellamy's hope begins to fall.

"We walked through almost all the friendly villages that would accept us to ask questions and found out that she was taken by two men from Queen Nia kom Azgeda." Bellamy's eyes widen at the news. “And it doesn't stop there, Queen Nia claimed the fact that she killed the famous Wanheda some time ago and that news has been spreading ever since. I'm sorry, Bell, she's dead. ” Bellamy's world seems to have collapsed at that moment, he runs out of air, expressionless and needs to be alone, so he just goes out into the forest for a while, he just needs time to cry and feel bad about himself for not to have better protected the woman he loved when she needed him most.

2 years later.

Clarke has been running for almost a whole day with her daughter wrapped in a cloth that she used to tie her to herself, in front of her stomach, with her head resting on her breasts, so that she can move better and faster in this escape that she's been trying to make it happen for a while. It starts to get dark when Clarke wonders if she has run long enough, if she is far enough away that no Azgeda soldier can find her, if they have already realized that she has run away, she thinks they have already realized, after all, almost a day ago.

She waited for the night to escape, to enjoy their most vulnerable moment, right after their dinner was served, but not before eating it, she had been hiding some fruits that were brought for her and Marie to eat for when that day came she would have the to give her daughter food when she needed to run for a long time and she was right, the fruits she kept were all she and Marie ate during their escape, stopping only when she reached a river to refill the bottle she had stolen of a guard who was too stupid to notice, make Marie drink plenty of water while she also drank and feed them both, taking the opportunity to get some rest.

However, her break did not last long, as she was afraid that some soldier was already behind them, so she could not risk her daughter's safety. But now, a whole day later, Clarke almost couldn't stand her legs anymore, she had to stop to get some sleep, Polis was the closest place she had to go and was another day of running like today. She watched a hole under a rock, Marie and she managed to sleep there for a few hours, even if it was four hours of sleep, she just needed to stop a little to get to the end with her little girl. They were going to be free until the end of tomorrow, she was sure of it, so she enters Marie in the cave under the rock, leans against the wall with her daughter on her lap, lying on her body, the little girl wakes up for a moment and she watches her with curious eyes. "Are we there mommy?"

Clarke strokes her hair. "Not yet, my love, tomorrow night." Clarke makes the daughter drink water and eat a fruit, strokes her hair until the daughter falls asleep again so that she can get some sleep. She wakes up shortly after, walks again and only stops when she arrives in Polis, goes unnoticed among people and asks to speak with Commander Lexa.

When asked to speak to the Commander, the guards look at her as if she were an idiot. "Nobody arrives here, asks to speak to the commander like that and thinks he will enter." One of them speaks.

Clarke snorts. "I think she'll want to talk to me when you say Wanheda is here."

The guard looks at her with wide eyes. "Wanheda is dead."

"I think the news you received was wrong, after all, I'm alive right here. She knows me, she knows it's me. If she finds out that I was here to speak to her and two of her guards didn't put me in a waiting room while someone went to tell her to come and talk to me. I don't think I would be very happy."

The guards looked at each other with a little doubt, but took her into a room. One stood at the door watching her while the other went to communicate to the commander. Clarke takes the time to unwrap her beautiful little bundle of hers, which is tied to her all day, placing her sitting in a comfortable chair. "It's soft, Mommy." Said Marie as soon as her mother put her in the chair, Clarke laughed at that.

"Yes, my little one, it is more comfortable than we are used to, but you can pull over to really rest a little and behave here while Mom talks to the woman who is coming, okay?" Marie nods and leans back in her chair while Clarke turns his attention to the door, waiting expectantly.

The first to enter the door is Indra who, if she is surprised to see her, does not show it, then Lexa enters, looking astonished when she realizes that it is really her. "Clarke, you are really alive! When the guard came to call me saying that Wanheda was here, I thought someone in very bad taste was trying to use your name. But what happened? Nia kom Azgeda said she killed you." It is at the moment when she asks that question that she seems to notice the child sitting in the chair next to where Clarke is standing. "And who is this child?"

"Marie." Marie responds by looking and waving hello to the commander, who looks back puzzled.

"Well, to make a long story short. Nia kom Azgeda kidnapped me, kept me locked up all this time, she spoke to me once, said that everyone thought I was dead, but that she wouldn't kill me because keeping me locked would invoke my great powers. Wanheda for her. I particularly think this is crazy. And this is Marie, as she has already introduced herself, my daughter. " At least Lexa looks a little shocked by the story, but not quite.

"Nia has been with you all this time. This is going to be a big problem for the peace agreement we have. You are from Skaikru, my thirteenth coalition clan, this shouldn't happen." The commander makes a serious expression. "Indra, send for a representative of the Skaikru clan here. They need to know that she is alive. And ask to get a bathtub in a room with clean clothes for both." Indra nods and leaves the room. "You and Marie will be staying in one of the tower rooms, with two of my personal guards at the door for your safety, until tomorrow until your clan representative arrives. When he arrives, you can return to his village with him." Clarke nods, but is a little puzzled.

"Can I ask what you will do about my kidnapping? After all, that woman has been holding me for almost three years. This woman made me want to spend a pregnancy in a cell and made me be in that same cell with my newborn daughter. for two years until I managed to escape it two days ago. My daughter never saw a flower in person, she only knows things through drawings that I made for her. Drawings that she kept looking at all day with the hope of one day seeing in person." Clarke's eyes are watery as she is looking at Lexa.

“You know these things are complicated, Clarke. Even though she has kept you in the cell all this time, some clans will not face you no matter how much I want to punish you for it. Of course I will try something, but it will be difficult.”

“So you are telling me that kidnapping me all this time will have no consequences? I lost three years of my life in that place, my daughter lost her early life there and nothing is going to happen?” Clarke gets a little excited.

“This will not go unpunished, Clarke. I just don't know if the punishment is going to be what you want, the way you want it.” Lexa concludes. “Now I will send a guard to accompany you to a room so that you can rest until one of the commanders in your village arrives. You look tired.” Clarke lets out a frustrated laugh.

“Of course I am, I have been walking and carrying my daughter in my arms for two whole days so I can survive and give her a better life. But thanks for the room.” Clarke turns around taking his daughter in his arms waiting to be taken to a room when Lexa turns to her.

"She has your eyes, but she doesn't look much like you." Lexa looks at the girl.

Marie smiles in reply. "Mom says I look like Dad." Shortly after the comment, the girl rests her head on Clarke's shoulder timidly and Lexa turns her attention to Clarke waiting to see if she will make any additional comments to her daughter's comment, but she doesn't. Then Lexa nods, gives the order to take them to a room and leaves.

Clarke accompanies a guard who takes her to a room by opening the door and closing it right after she enters. She notes that she has a bathtub with warm water prepared, towels, clean clothes for her and small clothes folded next to hers. Clarke smiles at that and faces his daughter. “Very well, Marie. Today you are going to take a shower before going to sleep. ” The girl looks at her confused. "It will be cool, you will like it, I'm sure." Marie nods and Clarke takes what served as their clothing for all this time playing next to the bathtub, she puts her daughter in and when she enters the girl is almost submerged while she is still standing. She washes her face, undoes some of her daughter's dark, wavy hair that really looks like her father's, Clarke smiles at the thought. Soon after finishing bathing, drying and dressing both she is feeling a little better and a little more relaxed too, even though she knows she can't let her guard down so much wherever she is. Clarke goes to bed, lies down with his daughter beside him, strokes her wavy dark hairs until she falls asleep and then falls asleep.

When Clarke wakes up he realizes the sun has been in the sky for a while, as it is already quite bright outside, even though she hasn't relaxed and slept so well at night. Looking to the side she sees that Marie is still sleeping peacefully, when she hears a light knock on the door, she gets up opening the door, facing the person on the other side. "What happened?"

“The Commander is calling you and your daughter for breakfast with her and the representative of your village who has just arrived. Could you join me?”

"Sure, could you just wait a minute?" Clarke questions the guard at the door, he nods by the side. Clarke goes to the daughter, blows into the ear smiling. "Come on, my love, time to get up." Marie opens her eyes, smiles the smile that melts Clarke's heart every time, gets up. Clarke takes her in his arms and follows the guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts from the last episode that came out of The 100.


	3. Return day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

The sun had recently hidden when news of the summoning of a Skaikru representative in Polis was requested with the arrival of the messenger who came as quickly as he could on horseback. Then Abby, Kane and Jaha gather in the conference room to decide who will go to Polis to talk to the commander and see what's going on. "I think Kane should go, he talks to the Commander more than we do when we have to work things out." Abby says.

Kane looks at her. “You know that Bellamy talks to her about serious matters. Of the three of us, I am the one who will go the most, but to accompany him.”

"Take it with you then." Concludes Jaha.

“He left with the hunting party this morning and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, I don't think the commander will wait that long, the call came urgently. I don't think I have a choice but to go alone this time.” The three nod, Kane gets up, prepares his things for travel quickly and sets off with the messenger in the direction of Polis.

-

Kane arrives in Polis at sunrise, being taken to the breakfast room and sitting next to the commander, greeting her. "I expected Bellamy to show up today."

"He was not available at the time and the call seemed urgent, so I decided to come if I have no problem talking and solving it with me." Kane watches her inquisitively when the door to the room opens again, Clarke enters just after the guard with her daughter on her lap, Kane turns his head in her direction, instantly turning pale and with a shocked expression on his face. “Clarke? My goodness, you're alive. What… How…” Kane looks so surprised that the words don't seem to come out. Clarke shakes her head towards her in greeting, then he soon stands up to hug her, which surprises her a little, but she hugs him back.

"I'm being crushed, Mommy." Marie says as she separates the two with her small hands. Kane seems to notice the girl on her lap the moment she speaks, looking at her and then looking at Clarke.

"Mom?" Kane questions her and she shrugs. His eyes turn to the girl, he seems to analyze her for a while, Clarke sees the moment when he stares at her daughter's hair, returning to her face and the knowledge of a fact reaches his eyes and, soon after, in his expression. He looks back at Clarke, his face a little surprised by the conclusion that has reached his head. "She has your eyes." His expression softens a little, he smiles at her, but soon returns to the main subject. "What happened to you? How are you alive? The Queen of Azgeda said that she had killed you. Your mom will be so happy when she finds out you're alive.”

“Shall we talk here at the table while we eat? The child seems to be hungry.” Lexa interferes by asking them to sit at the table. Clarke peels and cuts some fruits by placing them in a bowl, placing them in front of the daughter at the table asking her to eat the fruits. She talks and tells everything that happened to Kane while Lexa observes making some observations.

“What can be done about it, Commander? She did this to Clarke all this time, I don't want her to do it again, I want Clarke, her daughter and all my people to feel safe and really be safe. What if she comes after Clarke again or after someone else from my people? This can not happen." Kane says when he looks at the Commander.

“I will take some steps, even if you know that things are not going to be easy. I am already taking some steps in fact, I have already summoned the commanders of the other clans, I will hold a meeting in two days, but some will start arriving this afternoon. So I was going to ask Clarke to go to Arkadia after breakfast, if you want to accompany her there, that's fine with me. However, I need a representative to return tomorrow for a meeting that will take place in two days.” Lexa concludes, they nod, finish eating and head towards the horses to return to Arkadia.

Clarke arranges the cloth she is going to use to tie her daughter to her while they ride back, picks her up. "Do you need help with that, Clarke?" Kane asks, she nods, handing Marie on his lap, she on the horse, Kane hands her over to the girl, Clarke puts the little girl on her lap in front of her, tying her tightly to her body with the cloths, Kane gets on his horse and they start making the return to Arkadia. Clarke is anxious to see everyone again, she is very homesick and they will arrive at the camp just before dark.

-

A few hours before dusk the hunting group returns to the camp. Bellamy is already approached by Abby shortly after entering the gates. "We were summoned to an emergency meeting by the Commander yesterday." Bellamy looks at her questioningly. “Kane left quickly yesterday. We have to wait for him to come back to find out what's going on.” Bellamy nods.

“Okay, I'll get the guards ready for anything. We passed some people while we were coming back and they said that this morning the Commander summoned the commanders of the thirteen clans to a meeting. Something is going on and I don't want to be with our people unprepared.” Abby nods back to the medical field while Bellamy prepares the best training for the guards and night patrols.

-

Bellamy was finishing cleaning a gun in the inner area when he heard a commotion at the gate, he quickly grabs the gun and runs over there. He didn't know what he expected to find outside when he ran, but he certainly wasn't prepared for what he saw. Clarke was getting off her horse, just behind Kane was still on his, but damn, she was so beautiful and alive that he couldn't control himself, he quickly passed by the people who were between them, when he got to her he didn't stop until he grabbed her in a hug so tight it almost took their breath away.

He knew they could do it when he sniffed her neck at the same time she sniffed his, Bellamy was a little numb because she was actually here who didn't notice the child next to them until she bent down to pick her up in her lap moment when Abby appeared beside them, giving them no time to say anything, hugging her daughter quickly while crying softly.

Abby carried Clarke and the girl who was with her to the medical wing so quickly that Bellamy didn't have time to reason properly, in one moment she was here in his arms, the next Kane was beside his. "Aren't you going with them?"

“I don't know if I should, she is with her mother and, it seems, with a child. And ... And I can hardly believe that she is really alive. How is she alive? What happened? Did you go to Polis to pick her up?” He to put a moment thinking. "Who is that girl and why was she with Clarke?" Bellamy asks as he looks at Kane confused and a little startled.

"Bellamy, take a breath." Kane looks at him with a hand on his shoulder. "Abby must be analyzing them in the craziest medical way while she freaks out to find out that her daughter is still alive, so let's go over there so you can talk for a while when Abby is done, okay?" Bellamy nods, a little pale, and starts walking with Kane towards the medical wing.

-

Clarke is dragged by her mother to the medical field, she notices as soon as they enter that she has some new equipment and herbs on shelves. She thinks about where they got the equipment from, did they find somewhere that could withstand the weather and radiation during that time? Clarke turns her attention to the mother who puts her in a seat with Marie on her lap and realizes that the mother is staring at her and her daughter. "She is...?" Abby for questioning facing Clarke.

“Mom, this is my daughter Marie. Marie, this is Grandma Abby.” Looking at her daughter, she sees that she is smiling and her little eyes are shining with happiness for meeting her grandmother. Looking back at Abby, she looks a little shocked by the news.

“Did you have a daughter? But how? What happened to you? Why you disappeared?" Abby asks quickly, Clarke doesn't think she even breathed between questions.

"Honey, don't you want to see those colorful pots while Mommy talks to Grandma real quick?" Marie nods and runs to the pots. Then Clarke tells the whole story to her mother, quickly and briefly.

"It's her?" Abby says pointing to her granddaughter. "Marie, did you say?" Clarke smiles as the two are staring at her daughter looking at the pots and touching them delicately with curiosity.

“Yes, Marie. It happened just before I was kidnapped.” Clarke laughs when the mother looks at her suspiciously.

"So, do I know her father?" Abby asks shortly and directly.

"Yes you know. Doesn't she look familiar at all? ”

"The eyes are totally yours and your father's." Abby responds delightedly.

"Only the eyes." Clarke responds with a slightly frustrated snort. "I carried her for nine months, breastfed, changed the frauds and the only thing she has about me is her eyes."

Abby laughs at her daughter's comment. “It was worse for me. You don’t even have my eyes, you’re your father entirely.” Clarke laughs and Abby looks at her granddaughter again. "Those wavy, dark hairs ..." Abby stops for a moment. "Couldn't it be ... Is it ...?" The moment she finishes her thought, the door opens with Bellamy entering, followed by Kane, the three in the room stare at them. "It sure is." Abby says smiling at Clarke. "I think you need to talk, I'm going somewhere with Marcus for an indefinite time." Abby gets up, starting to leave. "Do you want me to stay with her for a moment?"

“You don't have to, mom. Thank you, but I think she will have to be here for this.” Clarke says.

"Okay, I understand." Kane hugs Abby as they leave the medical room and Clarke sees them leave with a questioning look. Bellamy sits across from you.

"Hi." He says a little calculating, but shortly afterwards he shoots questions like her mother did before. "Are you alright? What happened? ...” Clarke stops him in the middle of his sequential inquiries and almost breathlessly telling him everything that happened, her kidnapping, some of the things that happened in the cell, her escape, her arrival in Polis.

“I knew I could make it back. Not in the beginning, I thought I was being poisoned little by little in the beginning, because I kept getting sick. I almost gave up, but after a few months I noticed my bigger belly, my bigger chest, which was not making sense, as I ate meals and fruits in a normal way. Then something clicked in my head, I wasn't getting bigger because I was eating too much, but because of her.” Clarke points to her daughter.

Bellamy looks at Marie then looks back at Clarke with slightly cloudy eyes, Clarke doesn't quite understand why, so he asks. “What happened to her father? Was he in the cell with you? He died?"

Clarke laughs, but soon realizes that he was serious, so frown at him. "No." She pauses while still looking at him and decides to say it all at once. “Bellamy, she is your daughter. Our daughter." For a moment she thinks Bellamy is feeling bad, he was so pale, then she begins to see the understanding of the facts that she gave him quickly in his eyes that start to have a different glow just before he looked at their daughter and the brightness increases considerably. "The control room." she concludes.

He looks at her smiling with an amused gleam in his eyes. "The control room." Bellamy adds in the same sentence as her.

Clarke feels the blush go up her cheeks. "She would like to finally meet you." Bellamy's eyes widen a little, Clarke thinks he looks a little scared, but nods.

"Marie, sweetie, come here with mommy."

"Is the adult conversation over, Mommy?" Marie says as she approaches, pouting softly and sitting on Clarke's lap. Bellamy laughs at that speech looking at her with amused eyes now, even though deep down still a little terrified to know the daughter he didn't even know he had. Clarke shrugs at him smiling.

"She has a little bit of a strong personality." Clarke tells him.

"There was no way to be different." Bellamy concludes, she believes she cannot disagree with this finding, so she nods and turns her attention to her daughter.

"Marie, remember mommy said that when we left that place, we were going to meet grandma and your daddy?" The daughter nods, she glances at Bellamy who is staring at her daughter. "So, you met Grandma, now you're meeting your daddy." Clarke points to Bellamy. Marie looks at him with curiosity, just as he is doing with her. Clarke finds the resemblance hilarious.

Marie stands, approaches him, Bellamy lowers himself a little from where he is sitting, she puts a little hand in his hair. "It's just like mine, Mommy." She shows Clarke smiling at the fact she discovered. Bellamy laughs and Clarke smiles at her daughter's finding.

“Mommy told you it was. I wouldn't lie.” Marie moves closer to him and hugs him, Clarke notices his freezing a bit of surprise at first, but then hugs her back by placing her in his lap. Clarke thinks she's melting inside with this scene.


	4. IV

A while later, a little more conversation, which focused on Marie telling her drawings and the adventure she had in the forest for the past three days to Bellamy, who was paying attention to everything, delighted with his daughter.

Clarke concludes. “I think I have to find a new place to sleep. Since you guys thought I was dead, my tent must have been left for someone.” Bellamy looks at her looking embarrassed.

"Not really. I didn't let anyone tamper with the tent we made for you the day we returned from Mount Weather. I finished doing mine next door, and your Octavia and Lincoln sleep in it when they come to visit.” Clarke nods.

"How nice. We just have to make an extra bed in it now. ” Bellamy looks back at her. She thinks he could say it all at once, instead of giving stingy information.

"We increased where her bed was, after all, Octavia and Lincoln slept in it and already has an extra bed ... Octavia had a son, his name is Noah, a little younger than her." Bellamy points at Marie, then makes a face. "Not much younger, actually, but I don't want to think about it ..." He shakes his head. "So you are going to have a very spacious bed, our daughter is going to have a bed for her and you are going to have a slightly loose neighbor." Bellamy smiles at her.

"And if I remember well, besides being loose, he was also mean, brown, grumpy old man ..." And that is still very, very tasty and hot, she adds mentally, while she looks into his amused eyes with the previous sarcastic comments.

"Yeah, that too." He concludes smiling. "So, shall we go over there to see your old/new accommodation?" Bellamy gets up with her daughter on his lap, and to Clarke, when he gets up with her daughter on his lap, he looks so natural.

"By the way ..." He starts when they are on their way to her tent. “Octavia is not going to like you and I removed her post from Skaikru's first child born on Earth, she was taking her dispute very seriously about who would have the baby first with Harper ... So serious that she stayed here at camp until she gets the baby so Harper doesn't lie to her about which one was born first.” He laughs at the thought. "It will be so fun to take this job off of her, she will be sulking with me, and with you too, for the rest of her life." Clarke looks at him and concludes that he seems to be really enjoying it. The sparkle in his eyes does not deceive her, he is enjoying the thought. She laughs at that, but soon remembers his comment.

"Did Harper have a son too?" Clarke looks at him questioningly.

“Yeah, his name is Jordan. He's Harper's son with Monty. ” Clarke's eyes widen.

"Monty?" Clarke asks and Bellamy laughs at her surprise.

"Yes, a lovely little boy." Bellamy stops for a moment and frowns the way Clarke remembers what he did when he was jealous of his sister with Atom and Lincoln. "I don't know if it's going to be that adorable anymore now."

Clarke is really confused now. "Why you say that?"

"Because now he will be close to Marie all the time, he will grow up with her, they will always walk together this way and that ... I don't know if I'm going to like this." Clarke starts laughing heartily at that comment, he looks at her, his jealous frown deepens even more and he walks towards the tent without waiting for her, but she catches up with him quickly.

"Are you really jealous of two babies who don't even know each other yet ... of two babies growing up together as friends?" Clarke questions him when she reaches him.

"We were also friends and look at Marie here." He says and about that she cannot disagree. “I'm going to ask Octavia and Lincoln to move here. I will teach Noah how to take care of her when I am not around ... He will be the brother. ”

Clarke turns to him. "You know, I don't think that makes any sense ... After all, Octavia went to live with Lincoln and had Noah, right in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it." Bellamy grimaces at that comment. “Besides, you don't even know what it will taste like. She can like a boy or a girl ... Or both, just like me.” Clarke smiles at him. "And you just said that Jordan is a love."

“It's a love, before I was two years old. When I'm not a guy yet ... I was a guy and I don't like to think about the things I did.”

"Yeah, I saw and I remember the things that you did ... Just as I was a girl and did things too."

"Hey ... Let me be the jealous big brother, and now the jealous dad." Bellamy says with false indignation and Clarke laughs.

"All right, jealous sir."

"I am."

"OK." Clarke concludes by entering her tent, Bellamy to spend a moment outside staring at his daughter and wondering if the angry hint of jealousy he thought he heard in her voice and saw on her face was real. He thinks it is real, but when he goes into the tent, Raven arrives beside him.

"Bellamy ... wow ..." She says as she looks at the little girl on his lap, then looks back at him. “I heard that Clarke came back after all this time that we thought she was dead. Is she in the tent?” She questions, but returns to face the girl. "Who is that girl?" Raven asks.

"My daughter." Bellamy felt a different emotion when he said those words and Raven laughs.

"Okay, well, I know she looks like you, but you will not deceive me with this conversation ..." Raven to take a moment analyzing the girl again. "Gee, she has Clarke's eyes ... and she came here when Clarke came back ... and she really looks like you ... Gee, you and Clarke back then ..." Bellamy interrupts before she says a few words who shouldn't be in front of the little girl.

"Can you not speak those words in front of her?" Bellamy asks sheepishly.

Raven looks at him with a bastard expression. "Oh really? Do you think that when Murphy learns about this story the words he will use will be better? He won't even care if he's in front of a child.” Bellamy groans in frustration at this fact.

"Clarke is in there if you want to see her ... I can wait outside if you prefer."

“Wait outside? You already have a daughter, I don't think there will be anything in there that you haven't seen yet.” Raven scoffs as she enters the tent. Bellamy shakes his head, smiles and when he enters the tent with Marie on his lap, Raven and Clarke are hugging each other, whispering some things he can't hear, but he knows it's important to them, so he sits with Marie on the bed paying attention to daughter.

"So, little princess, is your name Marie?" He decides to start with the basics, to gain a little more confidence with her.

"It's Marie Griffin-Blake." Bellamy smiles when she hears this. "Mommy said that Marie she chose when she finished counting my fingers ..." She raises her hands waving her little fingers. "... from my feet ..." She shakes her feet for him to see. "... And when she saw that I was a girl."

"I also named Octavia when my mom told me that she was a girl." Bellamy says smiling at her daughter.

Marie shakes her head in cheerful agreement. "Mommy told me that I have an aunt named Octavia, so it must be the same girl because you are my daddy." She gives a smile that Bellamy finds charming and heart-melting. At least his heart has melted. "Ah ..." She says as if she has remembered something. “Griffin is the name of Mommy, and Mom and Dad, who are my grandma Abby and grandpa Jake. But mommy said he floated and that one day we’ll all meet again.” She continues. “Blake is the name of Daddy Bellamy, Auntie Octavia and Grandma Aurora. But Mommy said that she also floated like Grandpa Jake ... So it could be that one day we will meet again, as well as Grandpa Jake.” Bellamy feels a twinge in his heart with that sentence.

“Yes, little princess. That may happen someday.” Marie looks at him.

“Mommy called me a little princess too, but only occasionally, because she was sad when she did it without meaning to. I don't know why, she never told me that story.” Marie wrinkles her forehead and mouth in a way that Bellamy thinks she looks a lot like Clarke when she is thoughtful or anxious about something. At that moment Raven and Clarke join them. “Mommy told me stories about all the people she knew at Camp Arkadia, she also drew faces for me to know people's names. Your name is Raven.”

“How old is she really? She seems to be very smart and talkative. Jordan is not like that, I'm not used to it.” Clarke laughs.

"Two. She turned two years, two days ago.”

"I think we have a reason for Monty to finally prepare the moonlight for a private party, since he keeps saying that he will only do it on Jordan and Noah's birthdays ... Lincoln as a grounder didn't understand why a party, but Octavia said it was necessary. And it is necessary for Marie too. It must be very boring just to live with adults without childlike imagination ... So tomorrow night we will have a birthday. Don't worry, just our little group, in Jasper's closed room, if we start drinking a lot, Harper always leaves Jordan with her friend, and you can leave Marie with Abby and Marcus for a while ... Say for me that you are not opposed to this, please I need to relax a little, Bellamy has also been very tense lately, and I'm sure you need a rest, relax a little, maybe a few more drinks?” Clarke laughs thinking about it.

“Kane will be in Polis tomorrow to work out what will be done with the Queen of Azgeda who kidnapped us ... Well, she kidnapped me, in fact, I didn't know I had just become pregnant with Marie the day before ... But, in the end it ended up being the two of us.” Clarke lets out a frustrated breath. “Okay, well, I think I need something to relax a little while they decide what's going to happen to the woman who left me in a cell for a few years of my life. I think I have to talk to my mother before confirming that I am going to drink tomorrow, but I think she would accept spending time and getting to know her granddaughter better. She looked happy today and asked if I wanted to leave Marie with her for a while. I just don't know if I'll be able to stay away from her, I've never been away from my little one.”

“She'll be steps away from you, Clarke. With your mother, but I understand.” Raven adds, but soon after she changes her look, from normal to a naughty look, the same one she gave Bellamy outside the tent. “Is the previous day? ... We were in Mount Weather, being tortured the day before, when did you find time to play Marie?” Clarke feels her cheeks flush and Bellamy itches behind his neck.

"Make me?" Marie asks innocently entering the conversation, Bellamy's eyes widen looking at Clarke and Raven. Clarke laughs at the situation, but mostly at Bellamy's face, terrified of the question.

"Marie, I already said that when we left that place and came here, Mommy would have adult conversations with other adults, and that you weren't supposed to be listening to those conversations."

"But I'm here ... How can it be an adult conversation if I'm here?" Marie frowns.

“Look, Clarke, she frowns just like you do when you're upset. That was so funny to see.” Raven looks at Clarke, who is frowning at her in the same way that Marie did with her mother. “Okay, got it, I'm going to warn Monty to prepare moonlight for tomorrow ... Oh, and I'm going to tell this story to Murphy, so be prepared for embarrassing and nosy people. Until dinner time guys.” Raven quickly leaves the tent.

"How did you do me, Mommy?" Marie looks back at Clarke after Raven leaves. Clarke sits on the bed beside Bellamy who is holding Marie. Bellamy looked like he was going to have a heart attack anytime.

“Remember that I told you that when two people like each other, the man has a special way of putting a little seed, which he always carries with him, inside the little seed that the woman carries with her inside the belly. But that Mommy was just going to explain to you how the man puts this little seed on the woman when you were just a little older?” Marie waves to her mother.

"Just a little?" Bellamy questions.

"Clear." Clarke answers. “I will do as my mother did with me. When I started to understand things better, she told me everything at once. In a very medical and detailed way, after all, she needs to know how things happen and understand her body.”

"I know that, but she's still just a baby."

“Babies grow up, Bellamy. And they need to be well informed because one day these babies can make babies, as my mother said and she was not wrong. Her baby did to Marie.” Clarke laughs at the comment itself.

“I know you are right. Always is."

"But just to know, how old were you?"

“You don't introduce the subject at once in the way you are thinking. You always have to have her confidence to always be open about the subject, while she is very young like that, you do not talk about the act itself, but you introduce the subject talking about how she does her own hygiene, how she has to respect the other person's body and that people also have to respect their body, tell some limits and consents that they can have with their own body. My mother told me that a child always needs an open and clear answer, because when we explain, we are educating and giving information. So, as she grows, she asks me other questions that I will always answer adding some things as she grows as my mother did with me. And I asked my mother a lot of questions. Many even without shame some because she always made me safe to be able to ask about the subject without reprisals for being curious about it. Even as a little girl. I will guide her in a natural way, always answering the curiosities that arise, without adding things that she did not ask, always within her capacity to understand what I say.” Bellamy nods. “If I help my mother in the medical wing, she will end up going with me, so she will learn a lot about the human body itself there, just as I learned accompanying my mother in the medical wing of the Ark, but the act itself, the that is done between bodies, what they do with each other, these things will take a few years for her to ask me. Maybe with nine years? It was the age that I questioned my mother.”

“It's good that you already gave me a complete introduction with what to do with her, what to tell, what not to tell, the way to tell, because if there was one thing I was lost in, it was when Octavia asked me questions, I was a child also, I didn't know much at the time and I think I was just as lost as she was. My mother was not so good at this. It's nice to have you with me to do that now. Until my adolescence, I only knew where the babies came from because I helped Octavia deliver, but I didn't know how she got there.” Clarke nods. Some time goes by and other issues arise when Bellamy introduces. “It's dinner time, are you hungry? The food must already be being served.”

"Sure, can we go?" Bellamy nods quickly, standing with Marie on his lap all the time.

"Come on." Bellamy, Clarke and Marie head towards the cafeteria.


	5. V

Upon arriving at the cafeteria Clarke can see some of her old friends at a table in the corner of the room, she waves at them. But before heading towards them, Bellamy explains to her how it all works, so she says she'll get Marie's food first and then she'll come back to get hers. Bellamy nods in agreement, Clarke goes towards the food to get a tray for her daughter while Bellamy heads towards the table where the friends are sitting, with Marie in his arms.

"Hello guys." Everyone is staring at Marie.

“Don't worry, Bellamy. Update everyone on the subject, everyone already knows who she is.” Raven says with a smirk on her lips.

"Ah, thanks for the efficiency, Raven." Bellamy says wryly.

“Knowing is one thing, seeing is another. She is completely his face.” Monty comments in a low whisper to the people at the table.

“Could someone be nice and take the tallest chair I made for Noah and put it here next to the one I made for Jordan? Since I'm holding her, you know. ” Bellamy faces them all.

"Just because he fetches our food from time to time and makes some decisions here at the camp, he thinks he can be giving out veiled orders like that." Murphy snorts, but gets up looking for the chair, placing it next to where Jordan's is, he takes advantage and brings another normal chair, returning to sit in his next to Raven. "So, boss, anything else?"

"Not so far, that's good ..." Bellamy laughs at his friend. "But thanks." He places his daughter in the highest chair when Clarke arrives with the food.

"Here sweetie, eat as much as you can." Clarke puts the food on the table in front of her daughter, kisses her hair and turns her attention to her friends who get up to hug her. After everyone hugged, Murphy comments.

“Then I am the cockroach. She returns from the dead after almost three years and with a daughter.”

"Murphy." Raven scolds gently with an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch ..." Murphy rubs the spot on the rib. "She thinks it doesn't hurt."

"No, I know it hurts, that's why I did it." Raven smiles fondly at him. Clarke is watching the interaction.

“So, Clarke ... After dinner we are going to gather at the fire near our tent for a conversation, would you like to go? We will all be there.” Harper says and Clarke looks at Bellamy. "He too." Clarke goes back to look at Harper. "Let's go? Will be cool. We count our day, you can tell us what happened to you ... If it’s not a problem.” She adds quickly. “And Jordan will be able to make a friend his age to play with. Bellamy made some wooden toys for him, I believe they will have fun together. He is usually only surrounded by adults, it must be very boring.” Harper makes a cart and Clarke laughs at what she said.

“Sure, Harper. I will go there with you as soon as I finish eating, as I am starving. You keep an eye on her quickly, we're just going to put our food on and we're back. I promise she will continue to eat quietly. ”

“Sure, Clarke. No problem, you can go get food.” Harper smiles at her when she answers. Murphy snorts as if he's offended.

“She asks Harper to keep an eye on her daughter just because Harper also has a son, and she thinks she is the only one who knows how to keep an eye on a child. For your information, I’ve been babysitting Jordan for a whole day and he’s still here, alive.” Clarke laughed.

"I confess that that day I found Harper very brave, but we didn't have many options that day." Says Raven making fun of him. "But go and get your food, we'll be fine and so will she." Clarke nods and is followed by Bellamy to get her food.

"Are they always like this now?" Clarke comments to Bellamy when they are finishing picking up the food.

"No, there are days that they are worse." Clarke laughed.

"Raven and Murphy ... Is something going on?" She asks when she finishes putting her food and waits for him to finish putting his.

“What's going on, like sex? Romance?" Clarke nods. “Honestly, nobody knows for sure. Sometimes it seems so, they make fun, they play, they seem to flirt a lot and out of nowhere they fight that they don't even want to look at each other. During those days during lunch and dinner they don't even talk to each other. But I do not think so." Bellamy says when he finishes placing his food and they are returning to the table.

“So there is definitely something going on. You can't see these things.” Clarke gives him a small smile and he frowns at her. They arrive at the table and she notices that Murphy switched chairs while they were away, because now he is in a lively conversation with Jordan and Marie while Raven rolls her eyes.

“I think you're going to have to sit here next to me, Clarke. The conversation there is very lively ... Sometimes, I don't know who the child is, whether they are two or twenty.” Clarke laughs and goes to sit next to her. When she sits down and starts eating, Harper leans over and looks at her excitedly.

“Tell me how long it was since she was born, tell me that you removed Octavia's post, please. I've been putting up with it for almost two years and listening to her say she beat me.” Harper looks at her expectantly. “Jordan was born twenty-three months and two days and Noah was born twenty-three months and four days, believe me? Because of two days, I had to listen to it for almost two whole years. And then?"

"Twenty-four months, and two days." Harper looks so excited about this news.

“Monty now you have to put up with Bellamy, after all he is no longer the first Skaikru father to have a child on Earth. You just lost your job.” She says very excited.

"Wow." Monty says making a face. "But Bellamy and I are easygoing, we are not going to compete with that ... That was yours and Octavia's." Monty says with a shrug.

“I definitely prefer Clarke to have beaten me. Octavia had an evil black humor in the victory jokes.”

“Speaking of twenty-four months, that's what I was going to talk to you about, Monty. Tomorrow we will take moonlight in Jasper's salon for this little girl's two years? Just us, nothing crazy like the boys last year.” Raven says.

"But that was the best birthday." Murphy says, but soon he starts playing with the kids again.

"Sure we can. I have a little bit prepared and I know that Jasper does too, so tomorrow we prepare a little bit more and a little bit stronger, just to improve.” Monty says excitedly. “But Clarke agrees with that, right? After all, it is your daughter, a baby and everyone will drink moonlight.”

“We can do it, okay. She knows that there are things she cannot do eat or drink. I just told Raven that I would see if my mom would stay with Marie so I could take a little more moonlight after her birthday celebration was over. Like an after party.” Clarke says.

“I absolutely love an after party. I ask Brya to stay with Jordan overnight tomorrow and we will definitely have an after party.” Harper says excitedly.

"If my mom wants to stay with Marie for a while." Adds Clarke.

“Of course she is, Clarke. She just got her daughter, who she thought was dead, back and came with a wonderful granddaughter toast. She must be very happy.” Says Raven. "Just not very happy with Bellamy, I presume." Raven laughs. “They don't usually agree when it comes to deciding things about the camp, but they respect each other. And now he is the father of her granddaughter. I'm finding it a little ironic.”

"I think it's hilarious and I'm going to love watching this interaction between grandma and dad." Murphy returns to the conversation while Monty and Bellamy are distracted talking and playing with their children.

They finish eating, walk towards the fire, when they get there they have two friends talking around the fire, they settle next to the fire, Clarke watches for a while the daughter has fun playing with Jordan, she realizes that the daughter looks very happy to finally have someone her age to play with. But soon she turns her attention to the adults conversation, they spend time talking a lot with each other.

Shortly after, Abby approaches the group, Clarke gets up asking Bellamy to look after Marie and he nods. Clarke walks away from the fire a little while talking to her mother, she warns that there will be a little celebration for Marie's birthday, Abby says that she will appear, so Clarke asks if she would stay with her granddaughter tomorrow, right after the party for a time. Abby seems excited asking if she can stay with her granddaughter all night, telling Clarke not to worry, as it will be just the two of them having a great night together with grandma and granddaughter, since Marcus has returned to Polis. Clarke nods and is relieved to see that her mother likes her daughter so much.

"Are you and Kane together, as a couple?" Clarke asks.

“Yes, we have been dating for a while ... You know, I was in a difficult time after the news that you had died arrived here, I thought I lost everything and everyone I cared about in this life. He was close, he supported me all the time, he is a good man and he helped me out of the hole I was putting myself in.” Abby says it all at once, as if explaining herself.

“Mom, everything is fine. I'm not judging you at all ... I love you and I want you to be happy.” Clarke takes her mother's hand. "And if it makes you happy, I fully support it."

Clarke says goodbye to her mother with a hug, on the way back to the campfire, she is approached by an excited and talkative guy, who she discovered is called Malik and works as a hunter, he seems to be very proud to get food for everyone at the camp. They talk for a while, after a while Clarke says she needs to go back to her daughter, he nods saying that he just went through the fire, as he went to talk to Bellamy about hunting and that the little girl who was with him was charming and looked be very smart too.

Upon arriving at the fire, Clarke sees Bellamy sitting next to a girl who appears to be their age, but who Clarke has never seen before. Clarke is not sure what she feels seeing this scene, whether it is fear, anguish or just jealousy. But they had nothing, they talked for a while the morning she disappeared, but that was almost three years ago and he thought she was dead. Then she just makes a face and goes to the other side of the fire, to sit next to the other friends. Another thing she didn't understand, was why he was so removed from the rest of the group, she makes another face, but turns to talk to her friends. Marie runs over to her hugging her and soon returns to play with Jordan.

“She is really looking so happy right now. It is so good to see her having fun and with that smile on her face. While we were in that cell, I didn't know if I could ever escape and give her a better life, you know? A life she deserves.” Clarke tells the group.

“I see, it must have been distressing. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing with Jordan here, even though everyone is helping me.” Harper says.

“It was very distressing. Especially when I found out I was pregnant, at first I didn't understand what was going on. First I got sick and I thought I was dying, then my belly got bigger even though I wasn't eating much more than I had before, because they gave me the same amount of food. But one day it seems like it clicked on my brain, so I didn't know if I was happier, more distressed or scared. It was terrifying to have all these feelings at once, actually. Then came despair, how could I get away with a baby? But she gave me a lot of strength and thinking about you too.” Concludes Clarke.

Harper looks at her with emotion. “I'm so glad you made it back. We looked really bad when the news came that you had died nine months after you disappeared. We were sad, but I think Bellamy was a little worse than all of us.”

"Yeah, that was really a dark year for him." Monty says.

"I see that not for long, and that he has moved on very quickly." Clarke says quietly to herself, jealous. But Murphy was very close and heard the growl.

"Oh, that was absolutely a jealous comment." Murphy makes fun, when Clarke turns to look at him, sees that he has a naughty look and a malicious smile.

"What she said?" Curious Monty asks.

"Anything." Clarke says quickly. "I said nothing. Murphy who hears too much, right?” She says looking at him with a deadly look.

"Absolutely. I don't know what's on my mind.” Says Murphy.

"I have to agree with that." Raven makes fun of him, so the weather gets light again until it starts to get very late and Marie comes to lie down on Clarke's lap because she is sleepy. Clarke picks her up and cuddles her for a while while she sleeps. Clarke turns to face Bellamy talking to the girl on the other side of the fire and, shortly after, spends time staring at friends and the fire, but her head was too far away to really pay attention to what they are saying.


	6. VI

After what seems like a long time for Clarke, Bellamy appears and sits in the only place available next to Monty.

“She's been sleeping for a while and I'm getting tired, too. I'm going to my personal tent. Good evening everyone." Clarke says getting up with her daughter on her lap, everyone says good night.

"Do you want me to carry you there?" Bellamy asks getting up.

"No need, I'm used to being with her on my lap." Clarke starts walking towards her tent. Bellamy turns to the staff.

"That was weird?" Bellamy asks everyone.

"No, it was in your head." Murphy responds with an ironic laugh.

“Okay, but I should go after her, right? At least until I see that she arrived and is fine.” Bellamy asks.

"Sure, why not?" Murphy asks, still ironic.

“Okay, from there I go to my tent to sleep too. Good night people." Everyone says goodbye back and Bellamy quickens his pace to reach Clarke. "Clarke." He calls out when approaching and walking beside her. "Are you feeling good? It seemed kind of weird back there.”

"I'm great." Clarke answers a little dry. “You can go back to the fire, I can put our daughter to bed. You don't have to worry.”

“I want to start being part of this, Clarke, you know! And you also know that it is not uncomfortable to participate in her life.” Bellamy says. “Damn it, until that afternoon I didn't even know I was a father. I don't want to waste any more time with her.”

"It's all right. Come on, let's put her on her new bed.” Clarke enters the tent, Bellamy enters just behind, he checks the whole tent, shakes all the covers on the bed, Clarke approaches by placing her daughter, covering her and kissing her forehead. Bellamy leans over, strokes her hair, kisses her head and approaches the tent door.

“So ... I think you want to sleep too. Good night Princess." Bellamy says with a smirk.

"Good night, Bellamy." Clarke responds in a rather dry way looking at him. Bellamy stares at her for a while, shakes his head affirmatively, then left without really knowing what's going on, they were fine until after dinner, he can't understand why she is treating him that way. He wonders if he was wrong all this time, if the atmosphere between them was like this all the time and he didn't realize it. But no, he is sure they were well before, he noticed that she was laughing and smiling more as well. Bellamy wonders what has changed? What happened to her while he was talking to Billy about the animal they got today on the hunt.

Bellamy enters his tent, lies in bed still pensive, replaying today's moments in his head. They were fine after they had dinner, they were fine when they sat and talked for a while at the campfire. She went out to talk to her mother for a while, but she had done it before, she still looked fine. Then Bellamy remembers that Malik stopped her on the way, they were smiling a lot for what Bellamy noticed, was she interested in Malik? They haven't seen each other for almost three years, it would be perfectly normal for her to start liking someone else, it's not because he couldn't do that that she couldn't. Okay, they had a daughter together, but she could still be interested in someone else. After these thoughts of Clarke with other guys started running through his head it took Bellamy a long time to get to sleep that night.

-

Clarke wakes up for the first time in a long time, with the light entering her tent, she smiles remembering that the only light she saw was from the torch in the hallway, when thinking about the torch she associates with the fire, which makes it associate with Bellamy sitting very close to the other woman, talking for a long time and smiling.

It makes her stomach turn and she makes a face. Not that Bellamy couldn't talk to other women, or that close to that one together. Of course he could, he had a life, he could have a girlfriend that she doesn't know yet, it could even be that woman at the stake, she was beautiful, that Clarke recognized and Bellamy was also very beautiful, so it could make sense that they had some thing. After all, she had been dead for three years, she didn't know what would happen even if she had been here all this time, imagine she was dead. But that thought doesn't change the fact that Clarke doesn't like it one bit.

Marie jumps on her mother's bed, hugging her shortly after the craziest thoughts are going through Clarke's head. "Good morning mommy."

"Good morning my sweetie." Clarke hugs her daughter and kisses her hair.

"I'm hungry, do they have more food here, mommy?" Clarke laughs.

"I would be surprised if you weren't hungry, my little eater." Clarke tickles the laughing daughter. “They do have more food here. The sun is not so hot, so there must be some kind of breakfast being served according to what I was told.”

"So let's go eat, mommy!" Marie says excitedly already getting up, Clarke gets up right behind.

"Sweetie, your hair first." Clarke says before she leaves the door.

"Braids, mommy?" Marie turns excited already coming towards her.

"Yes, it can be if you want to." Marie sits between Clarke's legs waiting for her mother to braid her little hair.

"I want!" Clarke smiles with the excitement that her daughter woke up today. Today the curls were so perfect that Clarke decided to braid only two thin parts on top, which were at the back of the head, leaving their curls loose.

“There, my little one. Now you look even more beautiful. Just a second." Clarke braids her hair aside. "There, let's go." Clarke and Marie get up, leave the tent and head towards the cafeteria. Clarke sees some people eating, but none of her friends, so they eat fruit. While they eat peacefully, someone appears at their side.

“No kidding, the news that spread was true, but I had to check it out for myself. Clarke?” Octavia looks very happy.

"Octavia, hello." Clarke gets up and embraces her. In the distance she sees Lincoln approaching with a little boy on his lap. The hug ends and Octavia looks over to where Marie is sitting very focused on her fruit and ignoring the world around her.

"They told me that Wanheda was alive, so I had to check it out, but they didn't tell me that she had reproduced, because, absolutely, she is your daughter, look at those eyes." Octavia says to Clarke.

"Yes, it is my daughter ... Ah, and Harper said, that I was supposed to say, that I took your post as first mother Skaikru when I saw you." Clarke speaks to her with a smile on her lips.

Octavia winces as Lincoln who has just arrived at her side starts to laugh. “Come on, Clarke. Is she really older than Noah?” Clarke shakes her head.

"About three weeks and five days, according to Harper." Clarke concludes.

"Do not play. Does that mean you were already pregnant when you were kidnapped?” Octavia asks.

"Yes, I was ..." Clarke doesn't have time to finish her sentence when Octavia interrupts her.

" Did I met or know who her father is?" Octavia seems completely curious to know.

"It was what I was going to say before you interrupted me." Clarke says softly and blushing. Octavia, as always, does not look the least bit embarrassed, just as Clarke remembers her. "It's Bellamy." After she says that, Octavia's eyes widen so much that they almost pop out of her head, then she gives a genuine smile.

"She is my niece? Damn, are you serious? Really?" Octavia fires questions.

"I wouldn't lie about that." Clarke concludes.

“That's not what I meant ... It's just, damn ... You and Bellamy kept fighting, so you hugged and disagreed again. But whatever, I have a niece, Lincoln.” Excited, Octavia says the last part to her husband. "Can I meet her?"

"Only if I can meet him?" Clarke tells Octavia, while pointing at Noah, with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely." Octavia responds by taking the child from her husband's lap and handing it to Clarke. "All yours, now I'm going to talk to her." Clarke watches Octavia sit excitedly next to Marie. Clarke invites Lincoln to sit at the table with them while he sits with Noah on her lap. Clarke talks to Noah and Lincoln a little while letting Octavia spend some of the lively energy her daughter was in today. "Don't you joke that you taught her the grounder language?" Octavia says when looking at her.

"A little bit, in the first year a woman who was in the cell next to mine taught me and taught Marie some things." Clarke explains.

“If you need help with a word or something you don't already know, I can help. Lincoln taught me everything and we are teaching Noah too.”

"Sure, what I don't get, I ask for help." Clarke says smiling and Octavia smiles back.

"Look if it's not the one who lost the position." Murphy comments on arriving at the table with his fruit plate. " Why are you here? Did you come to see if you had lost your position to yourself?”

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Good morning to you too."

Murphy laughs. "Good morning everyone."

"Are we going to the medical wing to see if Grandma is already there?" Clarke tells Marie to nod.

"Ahh ..." Octavia pouted like a child who lost the candy. “But I just got here and found out that I have a niece. I wanted more time, man! ” Octavia complains and Clarke laughs.

“Today we are going to have a party, just for us, to celebrate her birthday. You are more than invited to be part of the family, so you will be able to stay with the party all the time. Whatever you get, of course ... She may prefer to stay with Jordan.” Clarke invites.

"Absolutely, we are completely in ... And I am the aunt, of course she will want to be with me." Octavia says, Clarke nods.

"Yeah, but he's the kid her age." Clarke says.

“She can, quite, be the child their age too. You will see." Lincoln jokes.

"Hey." Octavia says indignantly.

"Can I see my mom now?" Clarke asks, Octavia complains a little, but lets them go. Soon the rest of the class arrives, including Jasper this time.


	7. VII

When Bellamy arrives at the cafeteria, he sits down next to his sister and gets punched in the arm.

"Ouch, it hurt." Bellamy runs a hand over his arm. "What did I do to deserve this?" He complains about being punched in the arm for free.

“I don't know, I'm just annoyed that I didn't know before that I had a niece. After all, coming from you, I never thought I would have one, I had even given up hope of being an aunt one day.” Octavia grumbles.

"Try to remember that until yesterday afternoon, I didn't know it either." Bellamy sulks at her. “Speaking of which, have you seen them? I stopped by her tent and they were gone. Ah ... You will have to find another place to stay during your visits, Clarke came back and the tent was already hers, so she got it back.”

“Okay, we're good nomads. And answering your previous question, yes, I saw them, they went to talk to Abby and damn it, my niece is so beautiful.” Bellamy shakes his head in agreement.

"Of course, she looks like me." He smiles at his sister's cheer.

"Stop, you're not pretty, I don't know how Clarke agreed to be with you to have my niece ..." Octavia makes a face at her brother and he smiles because she's making fun of him. "She looks like me."

"And who do you look like?" He laughs.

"With Mom, of course." Bellamy snorts smiling. "My niece, I loved those words."

-

Shortly thereafter, when everyone is finished eating, they hear footsteps running towards them. "Daddy, good morning!" Marie runs and jumps on Bellamy's lap, who hugs her.

“Good morning, my little princess. Where is your mom?" Bellamy looks at the direction she came from.

"Mommy stopped to chat halfway, but said I could come over here, because she would be looking from there." Marie points out where Clarke is. Bellamy makes a face when he sees that she was talking to Malik again.

"Someone is dying of jealousy now." Murphy sneers at the rest of the table while everyone is watching the father-daughter interaction at the table. Everyone laughs and Bellamy looks at him with a deadly look, he just smirks. "Tell me that I'm wrong?" Bellamy ignores him and turns his attention to his daughter and Octavia.

-

"So Clarke, will I see you in two days when I get back?" Malik asks

"Of course, we end up seeing each other, after all, we live in the same camp." Clarke responds politely.

"Okay, so until then." Malik spends his time heading towards the gates with the rest of today's hunting crew.

"Up until." Clarke nods and heads towards the table that her friends are still at. "Good morning people. Do you wake up this late every day?”

"Late? The sun came out almost two hours ago.” Jasper complains.

"We woke up, ate while talking for a while and now everyone is going to do his proper function at the camp." Raven says.

"Really, I forgot to ask, what do you all do?" Clarke questions.

“Most I think it does what you might already imagine. I work in mechanics and communication. Monty sometimes helps me, but most of the time he works on the vegetable and medicine farm in the back, where we expand the fence. Harper helped guard, but after Jordan had decided to learn how the farm works and helps Monty, so the two spend more time with their son. Murphy takes turns guarding the gates. Jasper takes care of the fun of the staff a few times a month, a few times, as crazy is not allowed, but the rest of the time he is helping on the farm too. And Bellamy is on the council to rule us all.” The folks at the table laugh at Raven's joke. “Just kidding, he is on the council, yes, but he sees what we need to be able to discuss the matter with others, when he is bored went out to hunt with a group, was on guard, went out to patrol the land or build some toys for the boys and two chairs, now I think he will have to do one more. He's one who does everything.”

"Wow, I don't know if that was a compliment or a criticism." Bellamy mumbles. "Don't you have to go and solve that problem with communication?"

"And we're back to the bossy Bellamy on the council." Raven says in a serious voice and makes a face. "I'll be right there, because communication is really giving me trouble and the responsibility is mine, not because you think you're telling me to go somewhere." Raven gets up and leaves. The others say they also need to go about their day-to-day business, with the four Blake, Clarke and Lincoln left on the table.

"Bell, I know Kane is sorting things out for the council today, so how about we go to that lake next door, what does Noah love and where were you and Linc teaching him to swim?" Octavia is looking at him like a puppy, which he saw in some old images on the Ark. She turns to Clarke. “Come on, Clarke? We can start teaching Marie how to swim too. I think she would have fun and so would you.” Octavia looks at Clarke's thoughtful face. “The three of us are going anyway, so you could go with us and have some fun. Leave it to worry when Kane arrives with the news.”

"It's all right." Clarke says. "Marie and I are going."

"Nice!" Exclaims Octavia. "And you, old man, shall we go?"

"You remember that I'm only six years older, right?" Bellamy questions her with a raised eyebrow. “But I will. See the progress you've already made in teaching my nephew and start teaching this other little girl.” Bellamy tickles Marie who laughs. Clarke watches the scene with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I think it might be good for her to get to know water in a different way. She only knows that she has to drink and bathe when possible, although we saw a river on the way to Polis, there was no time for fun, we couldn't stop for long. It is good to know new forms of fun.” Clarke clarifies.

"It will be great, shall we?" Octavia speaks up.

“Wait, how long are we going to stay there? Do we have to take some extra things for them?” Clarke asks worriedly pointing at her daughter and Noah.

“Don't worry, our things are in a tent near the gate. I asked Linc to organize everything if the gossip that was circulating that you were alive were true. I was about to make that invitation.” Octavia gives Clarke a wink. Lincoln picks up Noah from Clarke's lap saying he will carry him along the way, Bellamy remains with Marie on his lap, they get up, Clarke and Octavia go to get their backpacks with the necessary things inside the tent while Bellamy and Lincoln stay with their children the gate.

"Bellamy ... Lincoln ... May I ask what are you doing here?" Polly asks as she approaches them. "Oops, for this one I've already been introduced, it's Noah, but this one must be the little girl who arrived with Clarke, but I haven't been introduced yet."

"This is Marie, my daughter." Bellamy speaks and the woman's astonished face does not go unnoticed.

"I didn't know you were a father." Polly says.

"I found out yesterday afternoon with her arrival." Lincoln looks between the two, who are talking in front of him. Shortly after, he sees the features of the two women coming in the distance, they did not look happy and Lincoln already knew that Octavia did not like Polly.

"Oh ..." she exclaims. "Yesterday at the campfire, you didn't comment on that."

"Yesterday at the stake we were talking about hunting and the wrong way you approached the situation at that time, not about my daughter." Bellamy says with a frown.

“Look if it's not Polly again. What are you up to this time?” Octavia says as she arrives at their side. “I hope nothing, as it is what you are going to have. You can go back to the camp that we are already leaving.”

"You ..." Polly starts, but Octavia interrupts her.

“And of course you are not going to be invited. Goodbye." Octavia waves, taking Lincoln and Bellamy's arms and leading them out of the gate. "Come on, Clarke." She exclaims when she sees that Clarke takes a while to start following them.

"Subtle." Lincoln mumbles when they start heading towards the trees. "Very subtle."

"Yes, like an ax." Bellamy whispers back, Octavia snorts by letting go of their arms and going ahead.

-

They arrive at the lake and Clarke is delighted with the view. "This place is beautiful." Without wasting time Lincoln and Noah already take off their extra clothes, leaving only the bottoms and Lincoln runs with Noah towards the water. Clarke's eyes widen. “Did you check the water, Octavia? The last time you jumped in the water it was kind of dangerous.” Octavia laughs.

“It's okay, Clarke. Lincoln, Noah and I have come here many times. I can guarantee that there is nothing dangerous in that water.” Octavia says as she starts to take off her shirt and pants, also leaving only her underwear, placing everything under a nearby tree along with the backpacks they left there. “You are wasting time. The water here is usually wonderful.” Octavia goes the same way that Lincoln and Noah did, leaving them alone.

"Are we going to get in the water with Auntie O, Mommy?" Clarke turns her attention to her daughter when she asks the question.

“If you want, sweetie. Do you want to go?” Clarke asks and sees her daughter's eyes shine.

"Yes." Marie says excitedly. "Come on, Mommy." She starts to move in Bellamy's arms.

"Come here." Clarke puts Marie on the floor, take off her extra clothes. "Wait for Mommy." Clarke takes off her own clothes and places them next to Octavia's. "Come on." Clarke picks up her daughter and turns to Bellamy, who is sure and unable to disguise himself, is staring at Clarke's body. She had forgotten that he was there. Clarke frowns, but feels butterflies turn in her stomach and her cheeks turn red with his lustful look. "Aren't you going in?"

"Yes of course." Bellamy fumbles a little, shakes his head and pulls his shirt out. And this time it is Clarke who faces a little. She also wonders why his abdomen has to be so beautiful? And why does it have to be so hot? With those defined muscles. Damn it, she has her daughter on her lap, to go into a lake, she scolds herself saying that she has to stop looking at that body when he takes off his pants. Clarke pulls the air deep in her lungs, stares for a few seconds and blushes. But Bellamy didn't notice how red her cheeks were or what she was looking at.

"We are going." Clarke turns quickly and enters the lake with her daughter. “Oh ...” She moans. "This water is so good."

"It is, isn't it?" Octavia says diving and then getting up. Bellamy leaps in like a ball, throwing water at the three girls. "Wow, Bell." Octavia complains and Marie laughs at the amount of water that flew at her.

"At least, someone in the family has a sense of humor." Bellamy smiles at his daughter. “Come on, little princess. Let's start by learning to float.” Bellamy approaches, taking Marie in his lap, placing her on her back in the water, teaching her to float.

"I can see you staring, Clarke ... And I'm not talking about your daughter." Clarke's face is red. "You know, I never noticed that you looked at him like that a few years ago, but today seeing Marie here, I totally understand the looks I saw, but I didn't realize."

"OK. It has nothing to do and I was not looking at it the way you are saying. I just thought it was cute the way she is teaching Marie to float and sink now, it seems.” Clarke says as she takes a quick look at the two.

"Of course, nothing to do, just as it had nothing to do when you two did Marie, I understand." Octavia says sarcastically and Clarke rolls her eyes. "Speaking of which..." Octavia wiggles her brows suggestively. “... We were kind of tangled up and troubled at that time, did you used to find yourselves very hidden? Why didn't you tell me you were dating?”

"We are not dating." Clarke defends himself by making a face. "He seems to be with that woman we met at the camp."

"What? ... I believe not, Polly does not, yuck.” Octavia makes a face. “And I didn't say you are together, you don't seem to be together right now, even though you are looking like crazy while taking off your clothes to swim. I said you were together.” She clarifies.

"We weren't together either."

“Casual, I get it. No pressure." Octavia winks at her.

Clarke doesn't know if she wants to talk about it, but if she doesn't talk to Octavia, who could she be with? "I don't know if it was totally casual either ... I don't know for sure ... We haven't even talked about us yet, we just had a moment together. We had just killed so many people in Mount Weather, I was freaking out a little, we were sentimental and...”

"And you did Marie." Octavia smirks at her.

"Yeah, we did it." Clarke shakes her head in agreement. “And it's been a while too. I don't know if she feels anything for me or if she ever did.”

“He definitely felt ... And you know that, deep down. Have you seen the way he looks at you!” Octavia says.

"It's just been a long time since we started having something, he may be staying with someone ... He may already have someone and I just don't know yet..." Octavia shakes her head. “I don't know, that woman today seemed very interested in him yesterday at the stake. Really much.” Octavia rolls her eyes.

"You really thought about Polly, right?" Clarke shrugs with a sad face. "I do not like her." Octavia says with a grimace and Clarke looks at her with a questioning face. “You don't want to know, it's kind of complicated ... But I don't think Bell is interested in her either. At least I never noticed anything like he was ... Okay, I'm not going to deny that she gives a lot to him, I just never saw him return.”

"So there's something really going on?" Clarke says with sad eyes.

“That's not what I said, Clarke. I said she flirts with him, but I never saw him flirt back.”

“But you are not living at Camp Arkadia. They might as well have something now and you don't know ... They seemed very close yesterday at the stake.” Clarke looks at Bellamy teaching her daughter to flap her arms in the water with Lincoln and Noah. Clarke looks back at Octavia, who twists her mouth at her comment, but shrugs, saying she doesn't know. They spend a lot of time in the water when Clarke notices that the sun is really getting too hot and calls Bellamy close. "I think I'm going to go under the tree with Marie, the sun is getting really hot and she's not used to it."

"Sure, let's go." Bellamy lifts his daughter on his shoulders and starts to get out of the water with Clarke. They sit under the tree where Bellamy had spread out a cloth. He rummages through the stuff in the backpack, handing Clarke a towel. "On here." Clarke takes it by thanking her, she first dries her daughter by putting a T-shirt on her, then begins to dry herself watching Bellamy cut an apple into a deep wooden plate and hand it to his daughter to eat, which she certainly won't refuse. He extends his hand with an apple to Clarke, which she accepts by thanking him, just after wrapping herself in the towel. He also starts to eat one while they watch Octavia, Lincoln and Noah who also start to get out of the water.

"Traitors, they are already having lunch without inviting us." Octavia says when she arrives grabbing a towel to dry Noah that when he gets dry he runs sitting next to Marie and starts eating the apple from her plate. Lincoln laughs at his son and shakes his head.

“Your son is taking food from your niece, Octavia. Don't you give him food?” Lincoln jokes and the other three laugh. He pricks other apples and adds them to the plate they are eating together. Lincoln and Octavia sit taking more things out of their backpack for them to eat by placing them on the cloth under them.

They stay until shortly after lunch sitting there, the children sleep a little with the great weather and the pleasant wind it is making while they talk. In the middle of the afternoon they decide that it is time to return to the Camp.


	8. VIII

Upon reaching Camp they find Murphy on guard at the gate. "Good afternoon, people who have fun without inviting friends." Octavia rolls her eyes. “Speaking of fun, Monty said that things in Jasper's salon were almost done and just before dark we could go there. I'm going to be a little late because my shift is until dinner, but at dinner time I'll show up there.” They nod to Murphy saying they understand and enter the Camp.

“You know, I went to see my mom, but she wasn't at the Medical Ward earlier today, so I think I'm going now. It's all right?" Clarke asks, picking up her daughter and already heading towards the Medical Ward. As soon as they arrive at Bellamy's tent, Octavia looks at her brother, shot with a look.

"What did I do?" Bellamy already defends herself, even before his sister says anything.

"Are you by any chance dating or having sex with Polly?" Octavia asked the question angrily. Lincoln says he is going for a walk with Noah and leaves the tent with his son.

"What?" Bellamy questions her confused. “Why would I be sleeping with Polly? Or rather, why would you think that? And would you ask me in that angry tone? You never asked me about my sex life before and I don't ask about yours.”

"Because I'm already married and you know who I have sex with." Octavia says and Bellamy makes a face.

“Urgh, can we not talk about you having sex? You're my little sister, dammit. I don't want to think about it.” Bellamy shakes his head.

“Stop pretending to be such a prude, big brother, because I know you are not. Sex is a normal thing, everyone does it and I think that in this camp only three people have not had sex yet, because they are two year old children. But one day they will.” Octavia returns to the previous tone of voice. "Don't deviate from the subject of Bellamy Blake, and you didn't deny it." Octavia looks a little more annoyed.

"No." He defends himself. “I'm not sleeping with Polly. Why would you think that? You know that the days of sleeping without stopping with the girls were only in the first days here on Earth. And just because I couldn't do that much on the Ark ... But why do you want to know who I sleep with? ”

"I don't want to know who you sleep with in general, it was just a question about a specific person ... And also, it was just that Clarke told me that she saw you two together at the campfire yesterday." Octavia clarifies.

“Clarke, what? As well?" Bellamy asks confused.

"She said that she saw you two very close yesterday at the campfire and that you seemed to be together."

"Why would she think I'm with Polly?" Bellamy asks.

"Is it because you have a daughter, like each other very much, but never talked about it?" Octavia says casually.

“Do you really think she likes me? Because after she got back she is talking to Malik a lot and ...” Bellamy asks his sister in a curious way.

"You two are idiots." Octavia murmurs, but Bellamy could still hear her. “Come on, Bell. Damn, you're not stupid. Of course she likes you and I can see that you like her too. So you should tell her right away that you like her. ”

-

“So, Clarke, are you still interested in joining the Medical Ward? It's just me and Jackson around here. One day it is me, the next it is him, the night we take turns, but only when there is an emergency, most of the time there isn't. It would be great to have someone younger starting here, as you know, the apprentice becomes a doctor to be able to have an apprentice and thus pass the knowledge on. Even though I've been teaching you a lot since you were little.” Abby asks Clarke after a while that they are already talking in the Medical Room. "And who knows, we may have a future apprentice, who will come with us here." Abby nods at Marie who is trying to find out what a stethoscope does. Clarke looks at her daughter and laughs, because she is putting her ear to the part that has to be placed on the other person to hear her.

“I was talking to Bellamy yesterday and I thought just that. I was going to ask if you were in need of someone in the Medical Ward and you are too young to talk about replacement, mom.” Clarke makes a face.

“I didn't say substitution, as I intend to continue working here for a long time. I'm just saying that there needs to be a variation in age in the professions, just as it was in the Ark. You know ... Me at forty-three, Eric at almost thirty, I guess, I don't know for sure how old he is and now we will have you at twenty-one and possibly a little girl who is two now, but that will eventually grow. I can teach her a lot of things as she will have to accompany you by coming here every day.” Abby's smile is very big.

"OK mom. Let's remember that she is two years old.” Clarke says smiling.

“But you were with me when I was two too, and I was already teaching you things. For example, how to use that device, because seeing what she is doing with that is driving me crazy ... Honey, here is where Grandma will teach you how to use this in the right way.” Abby calls Marie, who smiles and approaches her grandmother. "Like this." Abby puts it in Marie's ear. "So you take that part, put it in your heart and you can hear it making tum, tum." Abby puts Marie's hand on the device while placing it on her heart. "Hearing this?" Marie shakes her head excitedly. Clarke stayed with her mother until it was time to close the Medical Ward, if someone broke an arm or something serious, they should look for her and she would attend. They headed for Jasper's salon.

"Good night people." Clarke arrives to greet everyone. "The birthday girl has arrived." Marie runs jumping on her father's lap when they enter.

"Wow, when she arrived at the clinic I didn't receive this hug and this rush towards me." Abby tells Clarke.

"You know you're jealous of her father, right?" Clarke says to the mother with a sneer.

“It is not jealous. I don't feel jealous. ” Abby defends herself.

"Yup." Noah and Jordan are playing running with little legs everywhere and Marie gets off her father's lap to go and play with them. "I think you just got exchanged for two other guys." Clarke teases when she arrives at Bellamy's side.

"I am feeling offended by being changed so quickly like that." Bellamy says with a frown.

"You two are two very jealous people, you know?" Clarke says to her mother and Bellamy. Then she goes over to Harper and sits down next to her.

"What do those two have?" Octavia asks looking over Clarke's shoulder.

"Jealous that they were exchanged so quickly for two cute little boys." Clarke explains and Harper laughs.

"So you will absolutely need this moonlight, the taste is not the best they have ever made, but it sure will help you relax a little." Octavia hands Clarke a glass that she tries on.

"To tell you the truth, it tastes a lot better than I remember the last time I took it." Clarke clarifies.

“I told them that I was getting better at this, but they didn't believe me. They only know how to judge me without justification. Band of traitors, I just like you now, Clarke.” Jasper says as he arrives next to them with a gallon and sits down. The rest of the friends get together, drink moonlight, eat some things, make the three little ones eat something too and talk a lot. Clarke's mother said she couldn't drink moonlight today for two reasons, one that she was going to stay with her granddaughter overnight and two because she was on call at the clinic today. And if anyone needed a doctor, she had to have all her senses working perfectly. Murphy is the last to arrive, as he said before. It was well past dinner time and the children began to show signs of tiredness. Jordan came to lie on Monty's lap because he was sleepy, so Harper went out with him saying she was going to drop him off at her friend's tent.

"I think it's time for the two of us to go too, don't you think?" Abby says when Marie comes to lean against Clarke's lap.

“Only if you want to spend the night with her, mom. I don't want to disturb you and I already said that you don't have to if you don't want to.” Clarke exclaims in the direction of the mother.

“Clarke, I already told you that it is not a bother and it seems that this is being more difficult for you than for her. You who are grabbing her and almost don't want to let her go with me.” Abby says laughing, Clarke pouted at her mother. “I can take care of a child, Clarke. I took care of you your entire childhood and I am a doctor. ”

“That is not the issue. It's just that she never left me ... What if she can't spend the night with you? Should she cry or be afraid?” Clarke asks in a panic.

“Clarke, we'll be right there, inside that dormitory door. Anything or if she doesn't want to stay, or call for you, I'll bring her back, but you said that she sleeps soundly all night and she's already sleeping on your lap.” Abby clarifies.

"Okay, do you want me to carry you there?" Clarke asks.

“No, I can take it. Hey, I'm not that old, young lady.” Abby plays getting up and taking her granddaughter on her lap. "Good night, we're going." Abby says goodbye to everyone and leaves with Marie.

“She'll be fine, Clarke. When I was away from Jordan for the first time, I almost had an anxiety heart attack. But Harper reassured me and he was fine.” Monty reassures Clarke.

"I know, thanks, Monty." Clarke thanks her friend.

"And I already had to let Murphy babysit him once ... Believe me, your mom is great in comparison." Monty plays with his friend.

"Hey, I hear you insulting me ... Before I wasn't, but now I'm great with kids." Murphy defends himself.

After a few hours, everyone is really a little drunk in the moonlight and talking very excited, except Lincoln who doesn't like to drink moonlight and also because he said he would take care of his son and Octavia that night so she could have fun. At one point everyone decided it was time to end the night, Bellamy accompanied Clarke to the entrance to her tent, trying hard to hear what Octavia said to him and say what he feels to Clarke, but he didn't know if he believed her. And if he said something and Clarke didn't feel the same way they would be close to each other having to be close to each other anyway, as they have a daughter now. With that doubt in their heads, they stood at the entrance to the tent for a while when Clarke faced him.

"Are you alright?" She asks when she realizes the serious face he is making. Bellamy left his deep questions and looked at her again.

"I am fine. It's nothing, just thinking about things ...” Clarke is smiling at him right now. But by the time he finishes the sentence "... the day I was hunting with Polly and the others, they still have so much to learn." He notices her countenance dropping a little, even when it seems that she is trying to hide or disguise it, Bellamy could still see the sparkle in her eyes fade a little.

Clarke turns her face to the side looking at the corner on the floor. "Sure, Polly ..." She mutters under her breath, but he still hears it. “... I think I should sleep now. Good night, Bellamy.” She says quickly, goes into her tent and lies down. Bellamy stays outside for a while replaying the moment in his head, wondering what exactly happened, but the drink is stirring his senses a little, so he goes to his tent to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. But is anyone still reading?


	9. IX

***Two months later.***

Time seems to have flown by after that night on Marie's birthday. They sure did throw a party for Jordan and Noah on their birthday too. Bellamy had arrived from the hunt that morning, picked up Marie and carried her to the Farm área. Laughing, he said that she was probably tired of the Medical Ward.

Clarke at that moment was in the Medical Ward with her mother when a man comes running with a woman on his lap and three or four more behind them, Clarke could not see right, as he was already going to the bed that he had put the woman and the size from her belly, Clarke didn't need any more information to guess what it was about.

“Okay, Jonas. I need to know if she was already having contractions before the bag burst, I need to check the dilation.” Jonas answers everything for her while his wife is taking a deep breath and screaming in pain when another contraction hits her. "But first of all, they need to get out of here." Abby pointed to their friends, who entered the room with them, to leave. “I'm sorry, but you won't be able to watch this, it's not very hygienic for the mother and baby, but you can stay, Jonas. Just wear it.” Their friends nod by going out and leaning against the door to the medical room. Abby takes out some covers that she had prepared for occasions like this, handing one to Jonas and one to Clarke. “Ready for your first childbirth, Clarke? Being the doctor, of course.” Abby smiles at the joke she made, but Clarke is a little serious.

"Shouldn't we call Jackson to help?" Jonas looks at them with a startled face.

"There's something wrong? Do we need another doctor? ” Jonas asks desperately.

Abby checks the woman's dilation. “There is nothing wrong with your wife. Clarke knows how to do this and I know even more. I have had many births in this life.” Jonas calms down a little with this news, but winces when his wife squeezes his hand.

Clarke did very well doing her first childbirth with her mother's monitoring. A beautiful girl is born. Abby places them in a private room in the Medical Ward for mother and daughter to rest. While Abby and Clarke are separating what they used for washing and sterilization while the man responsible for cleaning the environment, is cleaning everything up.

“Congratulations, Clarke. You did great in your first childbirth. Today I was here to help you, but I let you do almost everything on your own because there are more pregnant women in the camp and it may be that next time you will have to do it alone, without my assistance.” Abby says to Clarke.

"Thanks Mom." Clarke looks back at her.

“But make no mistake. That was easy, that little girl practically slipped out quickly. Childbirth takes hours and hours. ”

"Are there many other pregnant women in the camp?" Abby shakes her head.

“Two years ago, we from the Council asked women to take more care and wait a while to get pregnant, as we were adapting to plantations, water sources, ways of hunting. But last year we said it was okay to have children, because apparently here on Earth, one way to stay strong and safe, is to have many people in your clan. So, we are encouraging women to have children now.”

“So are you already thinking of a way to set up some rooms here at the camp to start teaching these children? In a few months, Marie, Jordan and Noah will be old enough to learn things about kindergarten, like alphabet, colors, shapes and when you least expect it you will need survival lessons on Earth, hunting, math ... There are many things to think about to do about these new members of our community.” Abby smiles at what the daughter said.

“You know, you could propose to the Council this afternoon. You would be great at organizing these things, as always. And I also knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away from giving orders long, so I could try to be on the Council, the even number of four people is not working. It is tying the decisions that need to be made.”

"But Kane hasn't come back from Polis yet." Clarke says.

“But now that the Queen of Azgeda has been killed so that they can avoid a clan war, perhaps her son Roan, who took over is more sensible and Kane will be back soon. Then the draws will happen again.” Abby says. “I think you can easily join the Council, my positive vote you already have, I am sure that a certain person with dark and curly hair will also not object, so it is two against one, if Jaha tries to object. You will definitely get in if you try.”

"But, and Kane when he comes back can tie the situation."

“Kane will not object, Clarke. I know, moreover, if he says something, I will say that he will be responsible for setting up a school for these little members who are arriving now.” Abby laughs at the thought. "He certainly won't object."

"It's all right. I'm going to the Council meeting this afternoon to talk to you.” Clarke says.

"Great!" Abby concludes.

During the afternoon Clarke went to speak to the Council that was meeting, presented her ideas on how and where to make new rooms to teach the new children. They would do it in a more reserved corner, with a more resistant material for the safety of the little ones and to last a long time, it would take longer to get ready, but they were almost two years old until the three older children reached 4 years old. They would have to find people to be the new teachers, at least one now at the beginning, but as the years went by they would have to find other people who were interested in teaching. As no one was opposed to her being part of the Council, then she would be responsible for all this and also for separating into groups the children who were born at close ages to compose a room. Just thinking about all of this made her feel exhausted, but everyone was happy to prosper and think about a possible future for everyone.

-

“Wow, Clarke. We hear that you joined the Council, congratulations.” Raven said when everyone sat at the fire after dinner.

“I knew this was going to happen sometime. I thought it took a long time. How did you manage to follow orders and not try to order us all this time?” Murphy makes fun of her ironically.

“It's just that I was getting used to the weather again. But don't worry any time like this, I'll give you something to do.” Clarke makes fun of him back and everyone laughs.

“As far as I knew it wasn't that simple and easy. She presented a project for the children. School for them to learn.” Monty says excitedly.

“Of course it had to be that. School, wow, what a thrill.” Murphy completely ironic. "Children will be so happy when they find out what they have to do there."

"You will thank me when you have your son, Murphy." Oddly, Murphy was quiet, red, and lowered his head at that moment. Clarke finds it a little strange, stares at him for a while, but soon turns her attention to the group.

“School for them is a way for our camp to thrive as a civilization.” Bellamy says.

"The nerd spoke." Octavia makes fun of her brother. “This guy read everything he could when we were younger. Sometimes, I got a little tired, because he wanted to read to me all the time.”

"You loved it." Bellamy counters what his sister says.

"Not all the time, right?" Octavia tells him, smiling affectionately.

"If I had known that at the time, I wouldn't have read anything more for you." Bellamy grumbles sulkily.

"There would be." Octavia rebounds.

"Maybe." He still says with a beak. “But back to the subject, it was very good of you to think about it. You are wonderful and if you need help with anything you can count on me.” Bellamy says as he looks at Clarke in delight. She turns red. The rest of the folks are watching the tension that forms between them while they are smiling silly at each other. Murphy comes in with unobtrusive questions.

"Are you having sex?" Murphy asks suddenly, Bellamy and Clarke choke on the air while the other members of the group laugh.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Murphy." Bellamy sulks.

“So that was no. But why?" Murphy questions. “As far as I know you're not sleeping with anyone. Or are they?” Clarke didn't want to hear Bellamy's answer about whether or not he was sleeping with another woman, so she gives a very quick excuse that the mother wanted to be with her daughter today, she went out, took Marie in her arms and went quickly in the direction where Abby's room was stayed. "What happened?" Murphy asks shortly after Clarke left.

"You happened." Raven replies to Murphy.

"I don’t." Murphy defends himself. “She loves Bellamy, which I don't understand why, just to complement. He's sleeping with women other than her. And is it my fault that he is a scoundrel?" Murphy answers. Bellamy looks at him.

"I don't ..." Bellamy stops for a moment. "Does not matter."

“It does matter, because you don't take any action, nor does she. They look like two goons, Malik is flirting with her and now she thinks you are sleeping with Polly, after all, you walk here and there with her in this camp.” Octavia says to him.

"She is part of my hunting group." Bellamy defends himself.

"Does not matter. Soon she'll give in to Malik's flirtation, sleep with him, fall in love and you stay here without wanting to date anyone because you love her and you're an idiot who won't tell her that.” Octavia rebounds.

“Ouch! That hurt me.” Murphy makes fun of him. "Just kidding, I don't care." Murphy shrugs, but everyone knows that he actually cares. Maybe not a few years ago, but today it does.

"You may be reluctant and sulky, but you know Octavia is right, Bellamy." Raven tells him.

“Just telling you friend, I saw Malik scoring closely last month. He keeps telling his hunting group that he is going to win over the girl who survived almost three years at the hands of the Azgeda clan. I don't like that side of him very much, so do something so I don't have to put up with him in our group just because he's dating her.” Murphy says to him making a face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This week was a heavy one.


	10. X

Clarke had left Marie in the room with her grandmother, who was reading for her to sleep, and went back to her tent. She opened it, went in and was startled to find Bellamy inside.

Clarke put her hand on her chest after jumping, closing the tent. "Bellamy..." She says in surprise. "... What a fright, what ..." Clarke doesn't have time to finish what she was going to say, because he pulled her firmly around the waist and kissed her, a hard, firm, slow and completely breathtaking kiss. Clarke let out a short moan shortly afterwards, her hands slid up, over his chest and around his neck. His hand came up to her waist, held her hair while his tongue stroked hers, causing them to moan. "Bell-amy..." She whispered breathlessly when her lips parted.

"I really like the way you say my name, Princess." Bellamy says putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking fascinated at her. "I love you, Clarke!" He declares and Clarke froze for a moment. "You don't have to ..." He starts when he feels that she has stiffened in his arms, but she interrupts him.

"No ... It's just that I didn't expect you to love me too after the past few months." Clarke tilts her head slightly looking at a corner on the floor. "And the way you walked away from me a little and started to go hunting with ..." Bellamy interrupts her again with a chaste kiss.

"You heard me say that I love you, right?" He asks with a sly smile on his lips. "Did you say ‘too’ knead you’? ” Bellamy continues with the same provocative smile and Clarke wrinkles her eyes in his direction.

“I understood what you tried to do, it wasn't cool. Although the kiss was ...” Clarke smirks at him. "I love you, too, Bellamy." When she says that she sees the biggest smile on him and the happiest too, the one that reaches the eyes. So, his lips are on hers again, this time, not so kind and at that moment she also didn't want it to be. His kisses went down to her jaw and soon followed the path to her neck by taking a light bite, she let out a low moan. Her hands go back to his waist, slide under his shirt, scratching his back a little, and she takes off his shirt. Clarke comes back with both hands sliding over his chest until she can hold it through his pants.

"Damn it, Clarke." He groans when she squeezes it.

"I think someone is already awake." She says between kisses.

"Close to you, always." Bellamy takes off her shirt, picks her up by the waist, she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Let's get comfortable this time, as we have an entire night ahead of us." He says to her smiling, she smiles and returns to kiss him willingly. He walks over to the bed, putting it on and sliding over it. They don't stop kissing for even a second while lying down, hands recognizing their entire bodies. His hands go to her back, doing a great job of removing the bra when his kisses go down to her cleavage.

The moment her breasts are free he sucks on a nipple with a light brush of teeth then she lets out a little louder groan and takes her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Bellamy smirks as she sucks on one of her nipples and works with her hand on the other. He loves to see her lose control, so he sucks a little harder when he shifts his attention to the other nipple and she doesn't have time to stifle her hand when she moans her name out loud this time.

Bellamy starts to kiss her belly, unbuttons her pants and removes them, as well as her boots, he goes up kissing her from her shin up to her thigh, rubbing her nose, breathing and blowing her center to provoke her. He lets out a low growl, lightly biting her thigh, not yet reaching where he knew she wanted him. "Bell ..." Clarke groans sighing, too excited to think much further. "Please..."

He quickly removed her panties and threw them somewhere beside the bed, paused for a brief moment looking at her breathlessly for him, pupils dilated with desire. "You are beautiful." He believes that if she hadn't been so flushed by then, she sure would have blushed now. He thinks about how lucky he is to have her. Because she loves him too. Bellamy smiles at her as she approaches the place she so desires and she thinks she can love him even more at that moment, with that smile.

He runs his hands on the inside of her thighs making her shiver, leans his tongue going from the center until it turns around the clitoris without touching it. "Bell ... I know you said we have all night, but that way you're killing me." Clarke says to him in a rush. But as soon as she finishes the sentence he flicks his tongue over her clit and sucks it. Her hips get out of bed when she moans a little too loudly. He puts one hand on her hips to hold her in place while the other slides a finger inside her making her gasp.

Bellamy continues to suck her more and more firmly while accelerating the rhythm of his fingers, Clarke can't help but hold his hair, pulling it and earning a groan from him. The vibration of the moan brings her closer to the edge. She remembered that he was good, but damn. She is finding the rhythm of his tongue and hands when he does something that takes her by surprise and takes her to the limit with his name coming out of her lips a few times in the form of moans. Clarke could have sworn he was smiling while prolonging her orgasm.

Clarke doesn't know how long her head was getting a little foggy, as she only noticed him again when he was lying beside her, facing her, head in hand and smiling. If she didn't love him, she would take that smug smile off his face. Then she pulls him in for another passionate kiss. "You know, you are very dressed." Bellamy laughs, but takes off his clothes getting naked beside him.

"Is it okay?" He plays looking at her.

"Perfect." Clarke says as she pulls him back and kisses him again quickly.

"Princess, anxious." Bellamy says, but at that moment she took him by the hand and caressed him slowly. He closes his eyes by sticking his head into her neck and breathing in. "Clarke, I need to be inside you." He growls. "Now, you know." That last part came out as a sighing groan.

"Who's anxious now?" She laughs, still caressing him.

"Princess, don't play with me." Clarke smiles at him, lets go, gently pushes his shoulders and straddles him. She positions herself over him and they both let out a brief groan when she sinks, without taking their eyes off each other. It starts at a slow pace, it stays that way for a long time until you notice that he is losing control by clasping his hands on her waist. "Clarke ... You are driving me crazy ... Come on, baby. Please." Bellamy says between moans, she laughs, but does what he asked to speed up the pace.

"So anxious." Clarke whispers as she lowers close to his ear, still picking up the pace. "So good." She moans among other meaningless phrases at that moment. She was getting close to another orgasm. He holds her by the waist, digging his fingers into her hips, helping her to keep pace. And then she falls over the edge with her breath caught, throwing her head back, moaning his name and digging her nails into his shoulders. "Bellamy." Clarke lets out a groan, half shouting in surprise or excitement, he thinks the two, when he turns them quickly on the bed while she was still rippling in her orgasm, before she even finished coming. He bends her leg over his shoulder and keeps beating his hips on hers quickly, the moment she started to descend, he raised her leg a little more, accelerated his pace more, hitting a spot inside her that was making her seeing stars behind her eyes and with a few more strokes, she was on edge again, calling his name out of breath. At that moment his breath began to falter, with one last thrust and a groan that sounded more like a low growl he poured into her.

When they started to think coherently again, not so much they have to admit, he was lying on her, his head resting on her breasts, still inside her and trying to catch his breath a little while ago. "We are still good at that."

Clarke laughs. "You are still the same convinced three years ago."

"What can I do if it is true?" Bellamy says smiling. "Is it too heavy?" He raises his head a little and sucks on a nipple. She sighs with a low moan, he smirks in her direction. "It's just that it's very comfortable here."

Clarke laughs at that statement and narrows her eyes at him. "Not much, but just so you know, you're still inside me."

Bellamy rocks his hips against hers, hardening again. "I totally noticed."

"Seriously? Already? Anatomy wasn't supposed to work that fast.” She teases.

"The doctor with her medical terms." He rolls his eyes. "You have no idea how much I thought about doing this to you." Bellamy shakes his hips again, she moans and he smiles. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Clarke says between groans, as he started to stock it slowly.

"Good, because the night is all ours, Princess." He kisses her again.

-

The next morning Clarke wakes up to the light passing over the edge of what was a door in her tent, she feels warm and cozy, a slight discomfort between her legs that reminds her of night activities, making her smile. She fumbles on the bed and feels something fully awake against her naked ass, it makes her smile maliciously. She has her back to him, with his arm around her waist, so she raises one leg over his, shaking her hips more vehemently together, he sighs heavily in her neck and she can feel the moment he wakes up, as he squeeze your hips with a hand moaning in your ear. "Princess, should it be almost time for breakfast, if your mother decides to show up with Marie here?"

“We’re going to have to be really quick then, don’t you think?’ Clarke says turning her head towards him and giving a peck.

"Absolutely." He enters her with a deep thrust making them both moan low, she was already so wet. Bellamy waits for a moment until she gets used to it, then starts a frantic rhythm with his hips, thrusting nonstop inside her. It doesn't take long for her to fall over the edge and he accompany her spilling into her. Both trying their best to moan low.

Sighing Clarke questions. "Did someone at the camp hear us last night?"

"Why?" Bellamy asks, frowning.

"It's just that it's one thing for people to know that the couple has sex, it's another thing for people to listen." Clarke blushes a little and he smiles in her direction.

"Ashamed, Princess?" Bellamy smirks. "Everyone knows you do this, you have a daughter." Clarke rolls her eyes.

“That's what I just said. Knowing is one thing, listening is another. For example, you know your sister has sex with Lincoln, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them do it. ” She laughs at the grimace he makes for her.

"Absolutely not. But our tent is a little distant from the others, I like being on that side a little more isolated. ” Bellamy looks at her with a sly smile. “Unless you shouted my name out loud. There is nothing I can do about it. ” She pushes his shoulder lightly laughing.

“I think it's good to get up and get dressed now. Not that my mom sees you naked.” Clarke gets up and starts getting dressed when he stretches out on the bed.

“I don't know, I am very handsome. Look at that.” Clarke turns her head towards him and looks him up and down smiling.

"Much. But your daughter will be with her.” 

With that frase, Bellamy quickly gets up from the bed and begins to dress. “Okay.”

-

Bellamy was fully dressed, standing in the middle of the tent and Clarke was sitting on her bed just finishing putting on the second foot of her boot when a small, lively person came in the door running and smiling. "Mommyy." Marie throws herself into Clarke's arms, who barely has time to react by hugging her back. "Good Morning!" Marie sees Bellamy a few seconds later. "Daddy." She says excitedly leaving her mother's embrace and running towards Bellamy jumping on his lap. "Good morning too."

"Good morning, little Princess." Bellamy picks her up. "I think she slept well at night, as she is very excited." He comments looking in the direction of Clarke who shrugs.

"Honey, where's grandma?" At that moment Abby comes through the door.

"I won the race, Grandma," Marie says.

"It was not a race, nor a competition." Abby says in the direction of Clarke. "She just has a lot of energy, is faster than me and was in my line of sight the whole time." She clarifies for Clarke and turns her head towards her granddaughter. "Bellamy, here so early?" Abby narrows her eyes at Clarke, who shrugs at her mother.

"Yeah." Bellamy says. "Hungry, little one?" Marie shakes her head. “Great, I'm also very hungry. Let's all eat. ” Bellamy went out to the cafeteria with Marie on her lap followed by Clarke and Abby who still looks at Clarke suspiciously.

“He's very hungry, right? I bet you too...” Abby jokes with her daughter, when she sees that Bellamy is already right in front with her granddaughter and could no longer hear what they say. Clarke looks at her as if she is confused. "You forgot to fix your hair, dear... And he too" Clarke blushes and braids her hair as she walks towards the cafeteria.


End file.
